La leyenda de Spyro: dos mundos
by lunita12349
Summary: después de la derrota de Malefor. Spyro y Cynder deciden volver a Warfang, pero ninguno de los dos sabe que el mal aun vive y que acecha a una nueva criatura
1. prologo

La leyenda de Spyro: Dos mundos

**Prologo**

Algunos dicen que existen otras dimensiones, otros se niegan a creer eso, cada uno tiene su teoría.

El mal siempre busca un nuevo huésped y no se rinde hasta encontrarlo.

….

Carol abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue oscuridad, al no ver nada se asusto y dijo: ¨hola, hola. ¿Hay alguien aquí?¨, nadie respondió a su llamado.

Al notar que no había nadie empezó a caminar sin rumbo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando pero pronto dejo de preocuparse por eso cuando empezó a escuchar pasos, a pesar de la oscuridad Carol trato de ver que provocaba ese ruido. Una pequeña luz se encendió y 2 extrañas figuras quedaron al descubierto, Carol no las distinguía bien, solo veía una mancha purpura y una negra.

Cuando al fin logro enfocar, no creía lo que estaba viendo y pensó que sus ojos le estaban gastando una broma, estaba frente a 2 dragones, el dragón purpura era más musculoso por lo que pensó que era un hombre, su pecho, sus cuernos y la punta de su cola eran de un color amarillo dorado, sus alas eran de un color naranja rojizo, tenia 2 cuernos con una forma puntuda y sus ojos parecían un par de amatistas. El otro dragón era más delgado y menos musculoso por lo que pensó que era mujer, su pecho y sus alas eran de un color rojo profundo, a diferencia de otro dragón, esta tenía varios cuernos plateados, en la punta de su cola y de sus alas tenía unas cuchillas de un color igual al de sus cuernos y tenía unos ojos color esmeralda.

Aun sin dar crédito a lo que veía pregunto ¨¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?¨ los 2 dragones no respondieron, simplemente fruncieron el seño y se abalanzaron sobre Carol, ella de inmediato despertó de su sueño, desde los 6 años había empezado a soñar con estos 2 dragones y los veía peleando o viajando.

Carol empezó a observa su habitación todo estaba completamente normal, esepto por unos dibujos de los 2 dragones que había hecho hace un mes, esos dibujo estaban sobre ella pero no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo llegaron hay.

Carol trato de volver a dormir pero no lo logro, al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que aun era muy temprano, de inmediato dirigió su mirada a la ventana y contemplo la hermosa luna, cuando se aburrió simplemente empezó a observar sus dibujos, primero vio al dragón purpuro, después a la dragona negra y por ultimo llego a un dibujo de una libélula que un día vio en sus sueños, no sabía porque pero este dibujo siempre le causaba gracia.

Carol empezó a preguntarse ¿porque veía estos dragones?, ¿eran reales?, ¿podría verlos?, esta preguntas daban vueltas por su cabeza hasta que otras preguntas llegaron a su mente: ¿Por qué me atacaron?, ¿estarán en problemas? .

De repente se sintió mareada y callo inconsciente.

Al abrir los ojos estaba en medio de un bosque, pero no cualquier bosque, en este lo arboles se movían.

¨¿Qué clase de lugar es este?¨ pensó Carol

¨¿Por qué estoy…¨ Carol fue interrumpida por un movimiento en los arbustos, camino lentamente hacia el arbusto y cuando se asomo detrás del arbusto vio a los dos dragones de sus sueños persiguiéndose el uno al otro y a la libélula en medio de los dos dragones mirándolos desesperadamente.

¨¡¿Qué no se pueden quedar quietos?!¨grito la libélula

Carol se sorprendió al ver que una libélula podía hablar pero siguió escuchando atentamente.

La dragona se detuvo y dijo¨ emm, no, no podemos¨

¨tu opinión no cuenta para mi lady nightmare¨ dijo la libélula con un tono descarado

¨cuantas veces te he dicho ¡que ese no es mi nom…!¨ grito la dragona pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que había algo detrás de los arbustos.

¨¿pasa algo?¨ pregunto el dragón.

¨me pareció ver algo en los arbustos¨ contesto la dragona

¨por favor, que puede haber en los arbustos si ya se fue el señor oscuuuurooooo¨ dijo la libélula alargando las letras al darse cuenta de lo que había detrás de los arbustos.

¨¡aaaaaah, un mono, me va a comer, soy muy joven para morir!¨ empezó a gritar la libélula ¨ ustedes dos, ¡¿se van a quedar hay o evitaran que me coman?!

¨por mi está bien que te coman¨ comento con sarcasmo la dragona

¨shhhhhhh, silencio¨ siseo el dragón mientras lentamente asechaba el arbusto y luego se abalanzo sobre él.

Como si se hubiera electrocutado, Carol se despertó desesperadamente mirando a todos lados asegurándose de que estaba en su habitación.

**Ok, este es el primer libro que escribo así que por favor díganme como me está quedando.**

**Ah, y por cierto si no entiendes porque apareció esta niña llamada Carol aquí lo entenderás después.**

**Bye, bye.**


	2. capitulo 1

La leyenda de Spyro: dos mundos

**Capitulo 1**

En medio de un inmenso valle, dos dragones descansaban después de un largo viaje y una gran pelea, esos dos dragones eran Spyro y Cynder.

Después de derrotar a Malefor, Spyro utilizo gran cantidad de su energía para reparar el mundo que se partía en pedazos. Al principio se sentía cansado y agotado pero ahora una paz inmensa se extendía atreves de su cuerpo, el no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, sentía que se había liberado de un gran peso, sentía que al fin podría vivir en paz, sentía que al fin podía pasar más tiempo con Sparx, con los tutores y con… ¡Cynder!, Donde estaba ella, bueno a decir verdad no veía absolutamente nada, pero aun así estaba preocupado por ella, que tal si estaba herida o qué tal si lo había abandonado de nuevo. Todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Spyro escucho algo.

¨Spyro¨ dijo una voz, Spyro la reconoció de inmediato era una voz femenina, era la voz de Cynder.

¨Spyro¨ repitió la voz esta vez más fuerte, Spyro trato de ver a Cynder pero lo único que veía era oscuridad.

¨¡Spyro!¨ esta vez la voz grito, lentamente Spyro abrió los ojos para ver una mancha negra mirándolo fijamente.

¨¿Cynder?¨ pregunto el dragón purpura conociendo ya la respuesta

¨Spyro, al fin despiertas, estaba empezando a preocuparme¨ dijo Cynder mientras lo abrazaba, a Spyro le dolió un poco cuando ella lo abrazo sin embargo estaba feliz de que ella estaba bien. Cuando al fin lo soltó, Spyro se dio cuenta de que el planeta no parecía un completo desastre.

¨lo… ¿lo logre?¨ pregunto Spyro temiendo que la respuesta fuera un no.

¨si Spyro, lo lograste, salvaste al mundo¨ dijo Cynder tranquilamente al notar los nervios de su compañero purpura.

Spyro sintió que podía empezar a saltar de alegría pero su falta de energía le impidió hacerlo, ahora que estaba despierto la ola de cansancio se apodero de el de nuevo y sentía que podía dormirse ahora mismo, pero trato de hacer todo lo posible para no caer dormido frente a Cynder.

¨entonceeees… ¿Dónde estamos?¨ pregunto spyro mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de reconocer ese lugar

¨no lo sé pero creo que nunca hemos estado aquí¨ Cynder respondió mientras empezaba a mirar hacia todos los lados al igual que Spyro.

¨¿Por qué lo crees?¨ pregunto Spyro confundido por lo que acababa de decir la dragona negra.

¨pues primero, no recuerdo haber estado aquí nunca y segundo, puedo ver claramente que tu tampoco has estado aquí antes¨ dijo Cynder mientras le lanzaba una mirada de picardía a Spyro.

¨¿q…que?¿por qué piensas eso?¨ Spyro pregunto sorprendido por el argumento de la dragona.

¨oh, por favor Spyro, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, además por la forma en que actúas es obvio que no reconoces este lugar, ¿o me estoy equivocando?¨ dijo Cynder, Spyro simplemente se quedo mirando al suelo avergonzado tratando de encontrar las palabras para defenderse pero al no encontrar nada asumió la derrota.

¨así queee… ¿A dónde vamos ahora ya que todo acabo?¨ Cynder pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a Spyro.

¨em… que, ¿dijiste algo?¨ pregunto spyro

¨te acabo de preguntar, ¿a dónde vamos? ¨ dijo Cynder con un tono de voz impaciente

¨la verdad… no lo sé¨ respondió spyro mirando hacia el cielo.

¨¿te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para caminar?¨ Cynder pregunto preocupada al ver el estado de Spyro.

Spyro trato de levantarse pero inmediatamente volvió a caer al suelo. ¨creo que eso fue un no¨

¨así que, ¿Cómo aremos para llegar a un lugar si ni siquiera puedes levantarte?¨ pregunto Cynder.

¨tal vez…¨ comenzó Spyro pero fue interrumpido por un grito, pero no era un grito de temor, era más bien un grito de ira. No era una persona pidiendo ayuda, era una batalla.

¨¿Qué está pasando ahí?¨pregunto Spyro mientras Cynder simplemente se encogió de hombros.

¨espera aquí¨ dijo Cynder mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde provenían los gritos, al asomarse lo primero que vio fue un grupo de grublins huyendo pero ¿Por qué? Y ¿de qué huyen?, como si hubiera hecho las preguntas en voz alta, un dragón salió de la nada persiguiendo y golpeando a los grublins.

el dragón era azul claro por lo que era obvio un dragón de hielo, sus cuernos eran largos y de un color blanco pálido, la punta de su cola tenia formas de estalagmitas, su pecho y sus alas eran de un color azul oscuro, sus músculos eran muy grandes (producto de la guerra), era más alto que Cynder y tenia una gran cicatriz que atravesaba casi toda su cara. El dragón no tardo mucho para darse cuenta de la presencia de Cynder, tan pronto como todos los grublins estaban muertos se acerco lentamente a Cynder, cuando estaba a un solo metro de distancia hablo.

¨¡¿amigo o enemigo?!¨ Dijo el dragón, su vos era ronca y profunda.

¨¿Qué?¨pregunto Cynder confundida

¨¡¿amigo o enemigo?!¨ grito el dragón.

¨ whoa, tranquilo¨ dijo Cynder tratando de calmarlo¨ no soy tu enemiga¨

¨lo lamento señorita, es solo que sigo algo alterado por la batalla que acaba de presenciar¨ dijo el dragón en tono de disculpa.

¨tranquilo, no pasa nada¨ dijo Cynder

¨mi nombre es Helius¨ dijo el dragón rápidamente.

¨mucho gusto Helius, ¿de dónde vienes?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨mi pueblo no está muy lejos de aquí, es pequeño pero es mi hogar¨ contesto el dragón con un pequeño tono de orgullo en su voz.

¨Helius, si no es mucha molestia, crees que podrías ayudarme, un amigo mío me está esperando y necesitamos un lugar seguro donde pueda recuperar sus fuerzas¨ dijo Cynder esperando que ayudaran a Spyro.

¨claro, no hay problema, estoy seguro que al jefe del pueblo estará encantado en saber que hay mas dragones y le encantara conocerlos¨ dijo Helius

¨muchas gracias helius y si no te molesta ¿me ayudas a traerlo?¨ dijo Cynder

¨¡¿QUE?!¨ dijo Helius asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar

¨bueno, es que ni siquiera es capaz de caminar porque como ya te dije está muy débil¨ respondió Cynder

¨ok pero dime donde esta¨

¨a claro, sígueme¨ contesto Cynder mientras Helius lo seguía.

….

Spyro había estado esperando a Cynder todo este tiempo y estaba empezando a preocuparse, ¿Qué tal si fue atacada? O ¿Qué tal si la capturaron?.

¨solo espero que este bien¨ pensó spyro

Spyro sabía muy bien que Cynder podía cuidar de sí misma, pero la idea de perderla le hacía recorrer un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, la verdad es que Spyro amaba a Cynder mas que a cualquier otra cosa pero cada vez que se lo iba a decir las palabras no le salían y decía algo completamente distinto a lo que quería decir o trataba de decirlo pero pensaba ¨¿que dirá Cynder si le digo?, ¿Qué pasaría con su gran amistad?, ¿y si Cynder no lo amaba? Y con estos pensamientos decidía no decirle aun.

En el centro de la tierra, cuando estaba arreglando el mundo le pareció oír un ¨te amo¨ pero no sabía si fue un sueño o en verdad Cynder también lo amaba a él y ahora este interrogante se lo estaba devorando vivo.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa Cynder volvió a aparecer con un dragón azul a su lado.

¨¡hey, Spyro!¨ Cynder lo llamo

¨Cynder, ¿descubriste que eran esos gritos?¨ dijo Spyro e inmediatamente Cynder se voltio a mirar a Helius que estaba a unos pocos metros mirándolos con una cara de confusión

¨Spyro el es Helius, Helius el es Spyro¨ Cynder los presento

¨¡spyro! ¡¿El salvador purpura?!¨ grito Helius un poco sorprendido, Spyro simplemente asintió lentamente.

¨¡no lo puedo creer estoy frente a Spyro!¨ grito Helius¨ tú tienes toda mi confianza¨

¨aaaaam, muy bien¨ dijo Spyro dando un paso hacia atrás.

¨ósea que tú debes ser Cynder el ex terror de los cielos, ¿verdad?¨ dijo Helius mientras se acercaba a Cynder, ella simplemente miro al suelo y asintió lentamente mientras suspiraba.

Helius al ver los malos recuerdos que su comentario había traído se acerco a ella y le dijo¨ oye, no estés triste, no te culpo por lo que hiciste, el poder del maestro oscuro era muy grande como para que te pudieras resistir, además ayudaste a Spyro a derrotarlo, tienes muchas cosas buenas en que pensar, pero deja que las cosas malas se vallan¨

¨gracias Helius¨ dijo Cynder en casi un susurro, Spyro al ver que Cynder aun seguía muy triste se acerco a ella y le puso un ala encima de sus hombros para consolarla, Cynder al ver lo que el hiso le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero ni siquiera esto podía borrar su pasado.

¨así que ¿Dónde está tu aldea, Helius?¨ Cynder pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema

¨como te dije antes, no está muy lejos de aquí, vengan los ayudare¨ Helius respondió al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Spyro a levantarse para que pudiera caminar. Así los tres dragones parieron hacia el pueblo mencionado por Helius.

….

**Ok primer capítulo.**

**No quise incluir a Carol en este capítulo pero creo que aparecerá en el próximo, no estoy segura. En fin solo les pido una cosa… ¡alguien, quien sea, denme ideas, me estoy quedando en blanco! … grasias.**

**Ok**

**Bye, bye.**


	3. capitulo 2

**La leyenda de Spyro: dos mundos.**

**Capitulo 2**

En las ruinas de Warfang yacían los refugiados de la guerra junco con los guardianes y Sparx.

Sparx estaba empezando a inquietarse, ¿Qué tal si el mundo se había destruido?¿o si Spyro había muerto?, ¨hermano ¿donde estas?¨ dijo Sparx mientras miraba a todos lados, podía ver a unos cuantos dragones, a unos guepardos muy mal heridos, a unos topos tratando de sanar a los guepardos y a los guardianes conversando en vos baja. Sparx volvió su mirada a la salida de la cueva, estaba cerrada por lo que no podía ver qué pasaba afuera.

¨Sparx, puedes venir un momento¨ dijo Terrador con su vos profunda y seria.

¨ya voy, ya voy¨ respondió Sparx de mala gana. Al llegar junto a los guardianes Volteer y Cyril tenían unas sonrisas falsas lo que hiso sospechar a Sparx.

¨Sparx, queremos que salgas y nos des un informe de cómo esta todo¨ dijo Terrador con un tono de vos que parecía mas una orden que una petición.

¨a claro¨ respondió Sparx con gran enojo ¨ que la pequeña libélula que no sirve de nada vaya a chamuscarse allá afuera, como yo no importo¨

¨Sparx, tu si importas y mucho, pero eres el único que no está ocupado y si encuentras un enemigo tú te puedes esconder más fácil que un dragón o un guepardo¨ dijo Volteer

¨¿y si me capturan?¨ pregunto Sparx esta vez con temor.

¨ Tonterías, el gran dios de los atlawas no se dejara capturar tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?¨ dijo Cyril con sarcasmo

¨¡claro que no, yo Sparx el gran dios Atlawa, saldré y volveré sano y salvo!¨ grito Sparx con orgullo mientras volaba hacia la puerta, ¨espero¨ murmuro para sí mismo.

Al salir, Sparx no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ríos de agua pura corriendo alrededor de enormes montañas las cuales estaban llenas de enormes árboles frutales, no había rastro de que había pasado una guerra antes.

¨no… puede… ser¨ dijo Sparx aun asombrado por lo que veía e inmediatamente entro de nuevo a la cueva mientras gritaba ¨lo hicieron, nos salvamos, lo lograron¨

¨whoa, cálmate Sparx ¿Qué pasa?¨ dijo Hunter cuando Sparx se estrello contra él.

¨Spyro y Cynder lo lograron, nos han salvado¨ dijo Sparx tan rápido como pudo, hunter simplemente lo miro incrédulo a las palabras de Sparx.

¨ ¿estás seguro Sparx?¨ pregunto Hunter

¨si, no he estado más seguro en toda mi vida, hay que decirle a los guardianes ahora mismo¨ dijo Sparx mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de los guardianes.

¨ escuche que nos llamaban¨ dijo Terrador mientras se acercaba a Hunter y a Sparx.

¨si, Spyro… Cynder… Salvado¨ dijo Sparx enredando sus palabras

¨cálmate Sparx y dinos que pasa¨ dijo Cyril.

Sparx suspiro y dijo esta vez más lento ¨Spyro y Cynder nos han salvado¨

Los 3 guardianes tenían los ojos tan abierto como platos, seguramente no creían lo que estaban escuchando.

¨¿estás seguro Sparx?¨ pregunto Volteer aun sin dar consentimiento a lo que oía.

¨¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso?¨ dijo Sparx con desesperación ¨ si estoy tan seguro como mi nombre es Sparx¨

¨ esto hay que verlo para creerlo¨ dijo Terrador mientras salía de la cueva y al salir los 3 guardianes y Hunter no creían lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

¨esto es… esto es¨ tartamudeaba Cyril hasta que Volteer lo interrumpió

¨imposible, increíble, maravilloso, fantabu…¨

¨Volteer¨ dijo Terrador con desesperación

¨¿Cómo es esto posible?¨ pregunto Hunter

¨yo se los dije¨ respondió Sparx con un pequeño tono de victoria en su voz.

¨muy bien entonces ya saben lo que debemos hacer¨ dijo Terrador mientras miraba a los otros guardianes, estos simplemente asintieron y entraron de nuevo a la cueva, pero Terrador se quedo afuera junto con Sparx y hunter.

¨no sé si me perdí una reunión pero, ¿Qué debemos hacer exactamente?¨¨ pregunto Sparx mientras se acercaba a Terrador.

Terrados rodo sus ojos y dijo ¨ tenemos que volver a Warfang y reparar los daños que ocasiono la guerra¨

¨espera, espera, espera¨ dijo una nueva voz y todos voltearon sus cabezas para ver a Prowlus mirándolos con una mirada de enojo

¨tu quieres que nosotros con lo heridos que estamos, volvamos a esa ciudad que está llena de ruinas¨ continuo Prowlus.

¨no tenemos otra, además allá tenemos recursos y cristales almacenados, con ellos podremos curar a los dragones heridos y podremos ayudar un poco a tu gente¨ respondió Terrador seriamente

¨bien¨ murmuro Prowlus a regañadientes y se fue.

¨Terrador, no quiero molestarte pero, qué crees que debamos hacer respecto a Spyro y Cynder¨ pregunto Hunter

¨no lo sé Hunter, simplemente esperemos que decidan volver tan pronto como les sea posible¨.

¨espera, detén el mundo, significa que ¿nosotros no los buscaremos?¨ pregunto Sparx

¨lo lamento Sparx, pero nadie está en condiciones de hacerlo, además sería demasiado terreno por cubrir y no sabemos por dónde empezar¨ se disculpo Terrador.

¨lo que faltaba¨ murmuro Sparx amargamente.

Terrador simplemente sacudió lentamente la cabeza y entro a la cueva seguido por Hunter dejando a Sparx solo.

¨ espero verte pronto, hermano¨ dijo Sparx mirando al cielo antes de entrar también a la cueva.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Carol despertó lentamente mientras se frotaba los ojos, lo último que recordaba era que el dragón purpura de sus sueños le había saltado encima y luego oscuridad. Se levanto y se dirigió lentamente a la cocina para encontrarse con su madre esperándola con el desayuno servido ya en la mesa, como de costumbre saludo a su madre y se tomo su desayuno, las 2 estaban en silencio sin decir ni la mas mínima palabra hasta que su madre rompió el silencio

¨¿y cómo te va en la escuela?¨

¨mañana salimos al fin a vacaciones¨ Carol respondió mientras suspiraba de alivio

¨interesante, ¿algo que quieras contarme?¨ pregunto su madre

¨llevo muy buenas notas y he ganado todo los…¨

¨me refiero a tus sueños¨ dijo su madre con desesperación

¨oh¨ dijo Carol ¨ hoy soñé que estaban jugando los 2 dragones de los que siempre te hablo y luego el purpura me salto encima¨

¨¿eso es todo?¨

¨en resumen, si¨ respondió Carol mientras se levantaba de su silla.

¨hija me preocupan tus sueños, a tu edad las niñas sueñan, no sé, con chicos y todas esas tonterías de adolecente pero tu sueñas con dragones y una libélula parlanchina¨ dijo su mamá seriamente

¨lo siento mamá, pero yo no controlo mis sueños, se que ya tengo 15 pero no puedo evitar soñar con eso¨ respondió Carol con enojo

¨si fueses como tu hermana…¨grito su madre pero Carol la interrumpió

¨¡¿mi hermana?!¨grito Carol ¨¡siempre me comparas con ella, si fueras como tu hermana, tu hermana no haría esto, no te pareces en nada a tu hermana, ¡tu hermana, tu hermana y tu hermana!¨ Carol se detuvo para tomar aire y continuo ¨ ¡por si no te has dado cuenta ella murió hace 3 años!¨

Su madre palideció ante la mención de la muerte de su hija

¨vete a tu cuarto¨ dijo su madre con frialdad

¨no yo decido que debo y que no debo hacer y decido que no me voy a mover¨ grito Carol

¨¡he dicho que te vayas!¨ le grito su madre

Carol simplemente grito de enojo y antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación grito

¨ojala murieras como papa y como mi hermana¨

Estas palabras penetraron dolorosamente en el corazón de su madre pero ella no lo demostró.

Carol cerró la puerta de su habitación con un golpe y se enterró en los cojines de su cama mientras sollozaba

¨porque esto me pasa a mí, porque mi papa fue quien tuvo que morir y no puedo morir mi madre ¡no es justo!¨ pensaba Carol hasta que escucho a su madre gritándole

¨voy a ir al trabajo, te recogeré después de la escuela¨

Carol simplemente resoplo de fastidio y empezó a arreglarse para ir al colegio, cuando iba a salir se encontró con su mejor amiga esperándola en la puerta, ella se llamaba Elizabeth pero Carol prefería decirle Ely, sus ojos eran de un marrón profundo, su pelo era ondulado de color café con rayos amarillos, era un poco más baja y mas gordita que Carol y tenia la misma edad que ella.

¨creí que jamás saldrías¨ comento Ely con sarcasmo

¨lo siento, es que me pelee con mi mamá¨

¨otra vez, no se tu pero empiezo a creer que no se quieren¨ dijo Ely descaradamente

¨mira quién habla, quien fue la que le pinto la cara a su madre mientras dormía¨ dijo Carol mientras una sonrisa picara se empezaba a formar en su rostro, Ely simplemente desvió la mirada y empezó a silbar disimuladamente.

¨muy bien, vámonos o llegaremos tarde a clases¨ dijo Carol, mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

¨¿y desde cuando te gusta ir al colegio?¨ pregunto Ely

¨nunca me ha gustado pero si no voy estoy segura que mi madre me echaría de la casa, literalmente¨ respondió Carol y Ely simplemente se rio en voz baja.

El resto del día fue normal, las clases comenzaron, la gente no le prestaba atención a los profesores, los matones burlándose de los nerds, nada diferente.

Al llegar la salida Carol estaba sentada junto a Ely mientras esperaba que su madre llegara por ella, mientras esperaba le estaba contando a Ely lo que vio en sus sueños.

¨¿ósea que simplemente te salto encima?¨ pregunto Ely confundida

¨se que parece extraño pero es verdad¨ respondió Carol

¨tu sueños cada vez me preocupan más, que tal si son…¨Ely se detuvo un momento y luego continúo en vos baja ¨visiones¨

Carol se echo a reír ¨enserio crees eso, los dragones no existen y tú lo sabes muy bien¨

¨si, si, si, pero puede ser posible, tal vez existan en otra dimensión¨ dijo Ely y Carol simplemente se rio en un tono más alto

¨amiga creo que esas clases de ciencia ficción te están haciendo daño¨ se burlo Carol

¨oye puede ser cierto¨ se quejo Ely al mismo tiempo que llego la madre de Carol.

¨nos vemos mañana¨ Carol grito mientras se dirigía hacia su madre.

¨de acuerdo¨ confirmo Ely

Al llegar al lado de su madre esta simplemente le hiso señas para que la siguiera, confundida, Carol siguió a su madre hasta llegar a un lugar fuera del colegio.

¨tenemos que hablar¨ dijo su madre con voz seria mientras aun caminaba

¨¿sobre qué?¨ pregunto Carol

¨sabes que no me gusta que te juntes con esa niña¨ dijo su madre e inmediatamente Carol frunció el seño.

¨mamá, yo elijo mi destino y mis compañías, siempre me tratas como si aun tuviera 10¨ dijo Carol impacientemente

¨lo sé hija pero es que quiero protegerte y…¨dijo su madre con cariño hasta que Carol le grito

¨¡ si quieres protegerme, déjame ser libre!¨

¨¡no me hables en ese tono señorita, tu hermana estaría muy decepcionada de ti!¨ dijo su madre mientras se detenía en media calle.

¨¡y dale de nuevo con mi hermana!¨dijo Carol desesperadamente ¨ entiende mamá, yo no soy como mi hermana y nunca lo seré¨

¨¡ pues al menos deberías tratar de ser como ella!¨ grito su madre

¨¡por que soy yo la que tiene la culpa por qué…¨ Carol se detuvo al ver lo que se acercaba a su mama.

¨¡mamá, cuidado!¨ Carol grito con todas su fuerzas pero ya era demasiado tarde, una camioneta negra había arroyado a su mamá frente a sus ojos, su madre estaba tendida en el suelo con varias heridas soltando sangre en su frente y en su pecho.

Carol estaba paralizada, Ely que había estado oculta todo este tiempo salió de su escondite de inmediato y llamo a una ambulancia lo más rápido que pudo, cuando la ambulancia se había llevado a la mamá de Carol, Ely se acerco a Carol que no se había movido ni un centímetro, sus ojos estaban fijos en la sangre del suelo.

¨¿Carol, estas bien?¨ Ely pregunto al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano en el hombro de su amiga, Carol estaba tensa y en shock, ella simplemente sollozo y abrazo a Ely tan fuerte como pudo, derramando sus lagrimas en el hombro de su amiga, Ely al ver la reacción de su amiga le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a acariciar el pelo de su amiga en un intento de consolarla.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Notas de la autora**

si, si ya lo sé, el capitulo quedo muy trágico y todo eso, pero, eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Si, también se que escribí mucho sobre Carol y te debes estar preguntando quién demonios es ella pero como dije antes, después entenderás.

Escribí tanto sobre ella porque de alguna forma me queda más fácil escribir sobre ella que sobre Spyro pero tranquilos, después escribiré mas sobre Spyro y Cynder, es solo que todas las ideas en mi mente estaban basadas en Carol, pero ahora que ya las use escribiré mas de Spyro y Cynder (espero).

Bye, bye.


	4. capitulo 3

**La leyenda de Spyro: dos mundos**

**Nota de la autora: **hola, aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo, pero bueno a lo que vine, me han llegado varios mensajes con muchas preguntas así que voy a responder algunas.

Primero: si continuare con la historia, solo ando en blanco, eso es todo, sin embargo tratare de subir capítulos nuevos todos los domingo, si no los subo es porque estoy enferma, sin internet o no estoy.

Segundo: perdonen si encuentran algún error en los capítulos, pero la ortografía nunca ha sido mi fuerte y ando distraída, por ejemplo en el capítulo 1 copie parieron y era partieron. (Gracias meteoro por la corrección).

Tercero: mucha gente me ha preguntado que porque escribo: Warfang en vez de colmillo de guerra, Volteer en vez de Calambres y Cyril en vez de Cirilo. Para que quede claro, he jugado los juegos de Spyro en español y en ingles, pero coloque los nombres en ingles porque me gusta más como suenas que en español.

Si tienen más preguntas envíenme un comentario o un PM.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Capitulo 3**

Spyro, Cynder y Helius habían pasado las últimas 2 horas caminando hacia la aldea que Helius había mencionado, esperando llegar algún día.

¨tu aldea está cerca, eh¨ dijo Spyro con un tono cansado

¨oye, el camino se hace más corto cuando no estás remolcando a otro dragón¨ Helius contesto

¨touché ¨ Spyro dijo

¨Helius, ¿esa de allá es tu aldea?¨ Cynder pregunto

¨sip¨ Helius dijo con orgullo ¨vamos, me estoy cansando de remolcar a Spyro¨.

Al acercarse a la aldea lo primero que vieron fue una puerta cerrada de madera como de 10 veces su tamaño, Spyro y Cynder no tenían la más mínima idea de cómo entrar, pero Helius simplemente grito.

¨¡Arcobulus, ya volví y traje invitados!¨

A continuación la puerta se abrió y un gran dragón verde pantano salió revisando atentamente a Spyro y Cynder, Spyro también miraba fijamente al dragón registrando el más mínimo detalle, sus escamas eran de un tono verde apagado, su pecho y sus alas eran de un color verde más fuerte, sus cuernos eran de un color marrón claro y al mismo tiempo eran rectos y puntiagudos, sus ojo eran de un color marrón oscuro y en la punta de su cola tenía una gran flecha café.

¨Helius, nunca puedes irte y volver sin invitados?¨ pregunto el gran dragón verde, su vos era grave y profunda.

¨vamos Arcobulus, los encontré perdidos en el valle y el purpura tiene una falta grave de energía¨ respondió Helius

¨espera, ¿has dicho purpura?¨ Arcobulus pregunto con asombro

¨sip, el es Spyro¨ Helius contesto

¨querrás decir Malefor¨ dijo Arcobulus con desprecio, Spyro se estremeció cuando escucho como lo llamaron, era cierto que él y Malefor eran dragones purpuras pero, el no se parecía en nada mas a Malefor.

¨¡yo no soy Malefor, el era un dragón tiránico que nos quería muertos, yo me llamo Spyro!¨ contesto Spyro con enojo

¨¿a qué te refieres con *era*?¨ pregunto Arcobulus

¨su reinado de terror se ha ido, el ha muerto¨ respondió Spyro muy seriamente. Arcobulus tenía una cara de asombro y al mismo tiempo una de incredulidad, ¨como se que este dragón no miente¨ pensaba Arcobulus e inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia la dragona negra que estaba al lado de Spyro, ella tenía una cara de angustia como si le preocupara algo.

¨¿y quién es ella?¨ pregunto Arcobulus ¨solo he visto un dragón con ese tono de escamas, Cyn…¨ comenzó Arcobulus pero inmediatamente se puso a meditar cuando la dragona agacho la cabeza. Arcobulus estaba a punto de continuar, pero Spyro se le adelanto.

¨ ella es Cynder, la ex terror de los cielos¨ dijo Spyro mientras avanzaba frente a Cynder para defenderla si era necesario, ignorando el dolor y la falta de energía que estaba sintiendo.

Arcobulus tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos y no encontraba las palabras para decir lo que quería, cuando se calmo un poco tartamudeo

¨ ¿Cy-Cynder?, p…pero la última vez que la vi era-era enorme y nos quería capturar a todos pero ahora se ve tan tranquila¨

Cynder no se atrevía a mira hacia los ojos de Arcobulus, ella sabía muy bien lo que había hecho en su pasado y no estaba muy feliz por ello, ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero Spyro la interrumpió

¨antes ella era la marioneta del maestro oscuro, pero ahora es libre de ese poder oscuro y es mi mejor amiga¨

¨¿p-pero, como es posible que ella esté libre de ese poder?, me han dicho que el poder del maestro oscuro era más grande que el de 10 soles¨ tartamudeo Arcobulus

¨yo la libere¨ respondió Spyro

¨¿eso es cierto?¨ Arcobulus pregunto y Cynder asintió lentamente mientras se sentaba aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

¨muy bien, si dicen que no es mala, entonces no me queda otra opción más que creerles¨ se rindió Arcobulus

¨ahora creo que es mejor darte unos cristales verdes antes de que pierdas más energía¨ Arcobulus dijo mientras se acercaba a Spyro ¨sígueme¨

Spyro simplemente asintió y siguió a Arcobulus cojeando lentamente dejando a Helius y a Cynder solos.

Helius que había estado escuchando atentamente la conversación entre Spyro y Arcobulus se acerco a Cynder que no se había movido de donde se había sentado, ella estaba mirando la puerta abierta frente a ella como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra parte.

¨Cynder ¿estás bien?¨ Helius pregunto suavemente sacando a Cynder de su trance.

¨claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?¨ Cynder contesto con tristeza aun sin dejar de mirar la puerta

¨no lo sé, solamente preguntaba ya que te veo algo deprimida¨ Helius respondió, Cynder suspiro y miro a Helius, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento

¨es solo que… siempre que logro olvidar mi pasado, alguien nuevo aparece y me lo recuerda, no importa lo que haga mi pasado siempre regresa y me atormenta¨ dijo Cynder mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo.

¨vamos Cynder, sabes que no fue tu culpa lo que hiciste¨ dijo Helius mientras ponía una de sus alas en sima de los hombros de Cynder

¨tienes razón, pero aun así no puedo olvidar lo que hice¨ Cynder suspiro con tristeza

¨¿quieres entrar?¨ Helius pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema mientras apuntaba con su otra ala a la gran puerta de la aldea abierta.

¨no lo sé¨ respondió Cynder

¨vamos, será divertido, ya lo veras¨ insistió Helius mientras jalaba a Cynder

¨muy bien, muy bien, ya voy¨ respondió Cynder mientras era arrastrada por Helius

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al otro lado de la aldea, Spyro estaba sentado bajo un árbol mirando hacia todos lados, inspeccionando el lugar donde se encontraba, pequeñas casas rodeaban el área donde estaba sentado con un pequeño jardín en medio de todas.

Aunque los dragones le habían dado todos los crisales verdes que podían, Spyro aun se sentía un poco cansado, pero almenos ya podía caminar bien y ya podía volar, antes de salir de la enfermería los dragones le habían dicho que no hiciera movimientos muy fuertes ni que utilizara sus elementos porque esto podía dejarlo más cansado de lo que ya estaba.

Lentamente Spyro se levanto y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, pero antes de que pudiera caminar mucho, Spyro observo a una dragona negra que era arrastrada por un dragón azul, era obvio que eran Cynder y Helius

Helius le estaba mostrando toda la aldea a Cynder aunque ella no estaba prestando mucha atención.

Al ver a Cynder ser arrastrada por Helius, Spyro no pudo evitar reírse un poco, le alegraba ver que Cynder había decidido relajarse un poco, pero aun así estaba preocupado, ¿Cómo harían para volver a Warfang?, se preguntaba Spyro en su mente mientras miraba hacia el cielo e identifico una nube que tenía una forma parecida a Sparx y entonces una nueva pregunta llego a su mente, ¿Sparx estará bien?.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la salida de las ruinas de Warfang los refugiados, los guardianes y Sparx estaban preparándose para volver a Warfang.

Sparx seguía insistiendo en que se mandara un grupo de búsqueda para encontrar a Spyro y a Cynder pero Terrador siempre se lo negaba y le decía: ¨ten fe en tu hermano¨ y dicho esto se alejaba de el.

¨y, que tal si nos quedamos un poco más para qué…¨ empezó Sparx hasta que Volteer lo interrumpió

¨lo sentimos Sparx, pero no va a ser posible¨

¨ten fe en tu hermano¨ dijo Terrador mientras se acercaba

¨ ¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa además de ´ten fe en tu hermano´?¨ dijo Sparx con impaciencia

¨relájate Sparx, ya verás que todo estará bien¨ lo calmo Volteer

¨lamento interrumpir pero es mejor salir ya¨ dijo una nueva vos e inmediatamente todos dirigieron sus miradas a Cyril

¨muy bien, vamos¨ dijo terrador mientras salía de la gran caverna seguido de los otros guardianes y de los refugiados, sin embargo Sparx no se había movido ni un centímetro

¨vamos Sparx, estoy seguro que estarán bien¨ le aseguro Hunter

¨espero que tengas razón Hunter¨ se rindió Sparx antes de seguir a los guardianes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cynder y Helius habían pasado las últimas 2 horas recorriendo la aldea de Helius aunque Cynder no prestaba mucha atención a lo que Helius decía, ella había estado meditando lo que había pasado en la puerta de la aldea, por suerte muchos dragones no se habían dado de su presencia.

¨y esta es mi casa¨ dijo Helius mientras señalaba una de las casas con su garra

¨claro, como tu digas¨ Cynder contesto vagamente

¨oh no¨ dijo Helius al notar la presencia de alguien muy especial

¨¿Qué pasa?¨ pregunto Cynder mientras miraba hacia todos lados

¨north-northwind¨ tartamudeo Helius e inmediatamente un pequeño dragón salió de los arbustos y le salto encima a Helius dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo, las escamas del dragoncito eran de un color gris blancuzco, su pecho, sus alas y sus cuerno eran de un color azul muy claro, sus cuernos eran muy parecidos a los de Cynder pero los de el eran más pequeños y puntiagudos, sus ojos eran de un color azul grisáceo, la punta de su cola tenía una cuchilla diminuta muy similar a la de Cynder y era mucho más pequeño que Helius

¨ríndete hermano soy más poderoso que tu¨ declaro el pequeño dragoncito

¨tal vez en tus sueños¨ se rio Helius ¨pero esta es la vida real¨ dicho esto Helius rodo hasta tener a su hermano bajo sus pies.

¨¡suéltame, suéltame!¨ gritaba el pequeño dragoncito mientras se retorcía debajo de su hermano, podría haber hecho esto durante horas pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de Cynder e inmediatamente se relajo, esto hiso que su hermano se le quitara de encima

¨hermanito, ¿Quién es tu novia?¨ pregunto el dragoncito, inmediatamente los ojos de Cynder y Helius se abrieron como platos y miraron al dragoncito con sorpresa por la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

¨el-el no es m-mi novio¨ tartamudeo Cynder nerviosamente mientras Helius asintió rápidamente

¨ok¨ dijo dragoncito mientras caminaba hacia su hermano y le susurro ¨no la dejes ir, ella está muy linda¨ con este comentario Helius miro a dragoncito con una cara de desacuerdo

¨aun así ¿Quién es ella?, no la he visto antes por aquí¨ pregunto dragoncito

¨me llamo Cynder¨

¨mucho gusto Cynder, mi nombre es Northwind y soy hermano de Helius¨ dijo Northwind mientras se inclinaba frente a Cynder, antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo dos voces nuevas se unieron a la conversación

¨¡al fin te encontramos, cabeza hueca!¨ dijo una voz femenina

¨hombre, ¿Por qué siempre te escapas así de la aldea?¨ esta vez hablo una voz masculina.

Helius y Cynder dirigieron su mirada a los nuevos dragones. La dragona era de un tono de azul oscuro, su pecho y sus alas eran de un color azul agua marina, en la punta de su cola tenía una cuchilla azul claro en forma de olas, sus cuernos eran ondulados y de un color azul blancuzco y sus ojos eran de un tono de azul brillante.

El dragón era de un color gris oscuro, su pecho y sus alas eran de un tono más claro de gris, sus cuernos eran curvos y de color negro, en su cola tenía una puntuda flecha negra y sus ojos eran de un color azul que parecía más bien blanco, pero lo que más sorprendió a Cynder era una gran cicatriz que recorría casi toda su pata delantera.

¨¡Rainy!, ¡Wender!, ¡me da gusto verlos también!¨ dijo Helius mientras los dos dragones se acercaban.

¨no me vengas con gratitudes ahora, te escapaste de nuevo y me dejaste con este idiota¨ dijo la dragona mientras señalaba al dragón

¨lo siento, lo siento¨ se disculpo Helius mientras miraba al dragón como pidiendo ayuda, pero este simplemente encogió sus hombros. Tratando de cambiar de tema, Helius miro rápidamente a Cynder que estaba viendo el espectáculo frente a ella sin mover un musculo.

¨Rainy, Wender, ella es Cynder¨ dijo Helius mientras se alejaba de la dragona ¨Cynder, ellos son Rainy y Wender¨

¨espera, espera, espera¨ dijo Wender ¨Cynder no era el nombre de aquella dragona negra, que era enorme¨

Helius simplemente asintió mientras miraba a Cynder, quien agacho la cabeza y miro al suelo

¨¿p-pero cómo es posible?¨ dijo Rainy

¨hace 3 años Spyro la libero del poder del maestro oscuro¨ respondió Helius

¨S-Spyro, ¿el dragón purpura?¨ dijo Rainy asombrada ¨¿el está aquí?¨

¨¿alguien me llamo?¨ dijo Spyro mientras se acercaba

¨no…puede…ser, ¡tu eres Spyro!, creí que eras una leyenda inventada por los ancianos¨

¨que acaso no me vez aquí parado frente a ti¨ dijo Spyro

¨me va a dar, me va a dar, me va a dar¨ dijo Rainy ¨ya me dio¨ dicho esto se desmallo, asiendo que Spyro y Cynder se asustaran, pero Helius y Wender parecían calmados.

¨perdónenla, hace eso siempre que se pone nerviosa¨ dijo Wender mientras colocaba a Rainy en su espalda

¨ajaaa¨ dijo Spyro aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, inmediatamente Wender se fue con Rainy dejando a Spyro, Cynder, Helius y Northwind.

¨¿Cómo te sientes ahora Spyro?¨ pregunto Helius

¨bien, creo que ya podría volver a Warfang, si supiera donde estamos¨ dijo Spyro, dicho esto una dragona enorme aterrizo al lado de ellos y miro fijamente a Northwind.

¨¡Northwind!, ¡te he estado buscando durante todo el día!, ¡¿en dónde te escondiste esta vez?!¨dijo la dragona

¨que peculiar, yo estuve huyendo de ti todo el día¨ dijo Northwind mientras se reía

¨muy gracioso, estarás castigado de por vida me escuchas¨ espeto la dragona

¨atrápame primero¨ dijo Northwind mientras empezaba a correr

¨vuelve aquí, pequeño demonio¨ dijo la dragona mientras corría tras el

¨ay hermanito, ¡cuando vas a aprender?¨ dijo Helius mientras sacudía la cabeza lentamente

¨¿Quién era ella?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨ella era mi madre, Escarlata¨ dijo Helius

¨¿y porque perseguía a tu hermano?¨pregunto Spyro

¨laaaaaarga historia, pero en resumen se puede decir que Northwind dejo la casa patas arriba¨ contesto Helius, hubo un inquieto silencio hasta que Spyro lo interrumpió

¨oye Helius, ¿alguna idea de donde estamos y cómo podemos volver?¨

¨solo te puedo decir que estamos muy lejos, pero hay alguien que si te puede decir a donde debes ir¨ contesto Helius

¨¿Quién?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨Vulkan¨ respondió Helius

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Carol estuvo en el hospital con Ely casi todo el día esperando que le dieran las noticias sobre cómo estaba su madre.

Los ojos de Carol estaban rojos y brillantes de todo lo que había llorado, aun seguía llorando, pero ahora estaba más calmada. Ely había estado a su lado todo el tiempo tratando de consolarla y de convencerla de que todo iba a salir bien.

¨esto es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera deseado que ella muriera, esto no habría pasado¨ sollozaba Carol

¨sabes muy bien que no podías hacer nada¨ le dijo Ely

¨¡podría haberla salvado, podría haberla quitado del camino, podría…¡¨ gritaba Carol

¨o podría haber muerto en el intento¨ la interrumpió Ely

Justo antes de Carol que pudiera protestar, un chico entro a la sala donde estaban sentadas Ely y Carol y se sentó a su lado, el niño debería tener unos 15 o 16 años más o menos, tenia pelo corto y castaño, sus ojos eran de color azul un azul muy parecido al de los ojos Carol, su piel era de un tono blancuzco como el de Carol, era alto y flaco pero al mismo tiempo musculoso y su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y dolor.

¨hola¨ lo saludo inmediatamente Ely pero el niño no respondió

¨¿holaaaaaa?¨ dijo Ely esta vez mas fuerte pero el niño tampoco se dio cuenta

¨¡hola!¨esta vez grito Ely haciendo que el niño sobresaltara mirándola con los ojos abierto, Carol dejo de llorar y hablo

¨mira Ely, ya asustaste al pobrecito¨ Ely simplemente se encogió de hombros

Carol miro al niño, este parecía como no tuviera algún sentimiento en su mente, el estaba mirando al suelo con una mirada en blanco.

¨¿Cómo te llamas?¨ pregunto Ely mientras se acercaba al niño

¨Camilo¨ respondió el niño sombríamente aun sin dejar de mirar el suelo

¨mucho gusto Camilo me llamo Carol¨ el niño no respondió

¨¿Por qué estás aquí?¨pregunto Carol, el niño levanto su mirada hacia Carol, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas e inmediatamente se paro y abrazo a Carol hundiendo su cara en el hombro de Carol. Ely estaba asombrada y tenía ganas de burlarse de Carol al mismo tiempo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo para evitar hacer sentir mal al niño.

¨¿Qué pasa?¨dijo Carol aun sin liberarse del abrazo de Camilo

¨mi padre, el… el acabo de fallecer¨ dijo Camilo entre sollozos aun sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de Carol.

¨lo ciento mucho¨ dijo Carol mientras Camilo la dejaba irse de su abrazo.

¨no tienes por qué lamentarlo, el ya estaba muy enfermo¨ dijo Camilo mientras se secaba las lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas ¨¿tu porque estás aquí?¨

¨bueno…mi madre fue atropellada hoy y la verdad no sé si sobrevivirá¨ dijo Carol mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¨me temo que no¨ dijo una nueva vos, todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia el doctor que había acabado de entrar en la sala.

¨¿a qué te refieres con que ´me temo que no´?¨ pregunto Carol ya sabiendo la respuesta

¨tu madre está demasiado herida, tiene un montón de contusiones y varias heridas internas sobre todo en el corazón y en los pulmones, también se rompió medio cráneo hiriendo gravemente la mayor parte de su cerebro, me temo que no le queda mucho tiempo¨ explico el doctor

¨¿Qué?¨ pregunto Ely

¨dijo que no sobrevivirá¨ explico Camilo

¨porque simplemente no dijo eso¨ se quejo Ely

¨¿desea ver a su madre?, creo que ya despertó¨ dijo el doctor dirigiéndose hacia Carol

¨si no es mucha molestia¨ dijo Carol mientras entraba en la sala seguida de Ely y Camilo

Al entrar Carol hiso todo hiso todo lo posible para contener sus lagrimas, su madre estaba acostada en una camilla, más de la mitad de tu cuerpo estaba enyesado y vendado, aunque los médicos habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo para cerrar, coser y vendar todas la heridas, aun tenía varias heridas que chorreaban sangre. Carol no podía soportar ver a su mama así, ella se acerco a su mamá y le hablo

¨¿mamá, me escuchas?¨

¨Carol¨ dijo su mama con vos tan baja que casi no se escuchaba

¨mama lo siento, si yo no te hubiera dicho que ojala te murieras, esto no habría pasado¨ dijo Carol mientras comenzaba a llorar

¨no fue tu culpa, hija¨

¨mamá por favor no me dejes¨ suplico Carol

¨siempre estaré contigo Carol, ya sea viva o muerta¨ explico su madre

¨¿hay algo que pueda hacer?¨ pregunto Carol entre sollozos

¨si, cuando vuelvas a casa quiero que leas una carta que debe estar en el cajón de mi armario¨ dijo su madre ¨adiós Carol nos vemos luego¨

¨no…mamá…por favor no te muera…¡no te mueras!¨ suplicaba Carol mientras su mamá cerraba los ojos

¨nunca te dejare, recuérdalo…¨ dijo su madre hasta que se quedo dormida eternamente

¨¡noooooo, mama despierta!¨ grito Carol, al ver que su mamá no se movía se acerco a Ely y la abrazo tan fuere como pudo

¨puedes quedarte en mi casa, si lo deseas Carol¨ dijo Ely tratando de calmar a su amiga

¨lo hare¨ dijo Carol entre sollozos ¨lo hare¨

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Nota de la autora:** si, si, lo sé, a Carol le pasa siempre lo peor, pero hace tenía que ser.

Como les prometí trate de escribir sobre Spyro y Cynder, pero aun así me resulta muy difícil con todos los trabajos que tengo. T_T

Ahora que revise mis mensajes tenía 3 que decían que si Carol estaba basada en mi vida, yo les digo…no, mi madre no está muerta, mi padre tampoco y menos mi hermana, tampoco peleo con mi mama ni tengo sueños raros, Carol es simplemente un personaje que invente.

Recuerden que si encuentran algún error en el libro, discúlpenme.

Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber ahora y yo les responderé tan rápido como pueda.

En fin, tratare de subir el próximo capítulo el domingo, si no tengo muchas tareas, si no lo subo el domingo lo subiré el lunes, ok

Bye, Bye


	5. capitulo 4

**La leyenda de Spyro: dos mundos**

**nota de la autora:** hola a todos, aquí les traigo el capitulo 4… perdónenme por no haber subido el capitulo el domingo pasado, pero además de que me dolía mucho la mano, andaba de mal genio y tenía muchos trabajos, lo que me impidió escribir… pero ahora que no me duele nada y no tengo trabajos, sin más preámbulos les presento el capitulo 4

(Recuerden que si tienen dudas, ideas o cualquier otra cosa sobre la historia, no duden en hacérmelas saber y yo les responderé tan rápido como pueda.)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Capitulo 4**

¨¿Quién es Vulkan?¨ Spyro pregunto mientras caminaba al lado de Helius

¨él es el dragón más sabio que he conocido en toda mi vida¨ contesto Helius

¨¿crees que él nos ayudara?¨pregunto Cynder

¨claro, el no lo dudara ni un segundo¨ dijo Helius ¨simplemente no lo contradigas¨

¨¿Por qué no?¨ dijo Spyro

¨simplemente no lo agás¨

Después de caminar unos minutos, llegaron a un gran templo con una puerta de oro que era casi tan grande como la de la entrada, a cada lado de la puerta yacían 2 estatuas de un dragón que miraban hacia el horizonte, la mirada de las estatuas hacia que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo a Spyro, pero por alguna razón estas estatuas le recordaban a Ignitus.

Al acercarse a la puerta, una voz sombría y fuerte hablo.

¨¡¿Quién se atreve a molestar al gran y poderoso Vulkan?!¨

¨muy amistoso no es¨ murmuro Cynder

¨soy yo, Helius. Hay un par de dragones que necesitan tu ayuda¨

¨ahora no Helius estoy en medio de una reunión con el consejo¨ contesto la voz con enojo

¨pues mejor, porque uno de los dragones es purpura¨ respondió Helius

¨¡¿purpura?!¨ repitió la voz ¨esto hay que verlo para creerlo¨

Acto seguido un gran dragón naranja salió del templo y camino lentamente hacia Spyro examinando cada detalle del dragón, después de unos minutos camino frente a Cynder y la examino también. Después de un tiempo el dragón volvió a hablar con voz sombría.

¨síganme¨ acto seguido entro de nuevo al templo, Spyro y Cynder no discutieron ante la orden de dragón naranja y siguieron al gran dragón con Helius tras ellos.

¨¿crees que el es Vulkan?¨ pregunto Cynder en voz baja, Spyro simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras seguía al dragón.

Spyro no pudo evitar detallar al dragón, su pecho era de un color rojo fuerte, sus cuernos eran rectos y puntiagudos con un tono de naranja claro, su cola tenía unas 3 flechas en forma de llamas color rojo, sus alas eran de un color rojo y estaban un poco rasgadas, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices y sus ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí, Spyro hubiera jurado que este dragón era Ignitus si no fuera porque sus escamas eran de un color naranja fosforescente.

Los 4 dragones estuvieron caminando un rato por unos inmensos pacillos, al final de uno de los pasillos otros 4 dragones estaban reunidos en una gran sala sentados en círculo mientras miraban a los dragones que entraban.

Uno de estos dragones era de un tono azul claro, el segundo que un verde opaco, otro de un color amarillo brillante y el último de un tono gris oscuro.

Después de unos minutos el dragón verde hablo

¨Helius, ¿Quiénes son tus invitados?¨

¨son Spyro y Cynder¨ respondió Helius con orgullo

¨¡¿C-Cynder?!¨ grito el dragón gris ¨¿p-pero como e-es esto posible?¨

¨e-ella no puede ser Cynder¨ dijo el dragón amarillo ¨Cynder está muerta, hace 3 años que no se dado algún avistamiento de ella¨

¨porque desde hace 3 años ella es libre del poder de Malefor¨ dijo Spyro mientras se sentaba al lado de Cynder.

¨p-pero-pero como lo sabes, puede que te este engañando en este mismo momento¨ protesto el dragón azul

¨si estuviera fingiendo, ya lo abría matado en el volcán¨ dijo Cynder

¨¡volcán!¨ grito el dragón gris ¨se puede saber que hacían ustedes 2 hay¨

¨derrotamos al maestro oscuro¨ dijo Spyro

¨mientes¨ espeto el dragón verde

¨ojala fuera mentira¨ murmuro Spyro

¨muy bien, entonces si quieres que te creamos, cuéntanos que paso¨ dijo el dragón rojo que los había estado acompañando.

Luego de un momento de incomodo silencio Spyro comenzó a relatar cómo había sido su viaje al salir de su pantano, como tuvo que rescatar a los guardianes, como líbero a Cynder de las garras de Malefor, como había sido capturado por piratas, como se había derrumbado el Pozo de las almas, como había estado congelado durante 3 años, como habían derrotado al Golem, como casi habían detenido a el Destructor y luego llegaron a la parte de la muerte de Ignitus.

Al finalizar el relato de la muerte de Ignitus todos el consejo tenían una cara de incredulidad excepto el dragón rojo, este tenía una cara sombría y seria como si estuviera enojado y melancólico al mismo tiempo.

¨no, el no puede estar muerto ¡el no pudo haber muerto!¨ grito el dragón rojo

¨cálmate Vulkan, todos estamos tristes por la pérdida de Ignitus¨ dijo el dragón amarillo

¨¡pero él no pudo haber muerto!, el debe seguir vivo, lo sé¨ dijo Vulkan

¨disculpa la interrupción pero, ¿Por qué te importa tanto Ignitus?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨porque el… es mi hermano¨ contesto Vulkan mientras agachaba la cabeza

Spyro y Cynder fuero tomado por sorpresa con estas palabras, Ignitus tenía un hermano y ellos jamás se habían enterado de ello.

¨¿tu-tu eres hermano de Ignitus?¨ Pregunto Spyro aun sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

¨no te acabo de decir eso¨ contesto Vulkan

¨p-pero entonces ¿porque jamás te menciono?¿porque no te aviamos visto antes?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨muy pocas veces nos comunicábamos uno con el otro¨ contesto Vulkan sombríamente

¨lo siento mucho por ti¨ dijo Cynder

¨bueno, el siempre quería ayudar a todos, era obvio que algún día pasaría esto¨ dijo Vulkan mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza lentamente

¨si no les molesta ¿puedes continuar con tu relato?¨ pregunto el dragón azul

¨a, si claro¨ respondió Spyro antes de reanudar su relato contando como habían atravesado las tierras calcinadas, como habían derrotado a Malefor y como había reparado el mundo mientras se partía en pedazos. Dejando fuera la parte en que él se había sumido en la oscuridad y en la que Malefor trato de corromper de nuevo a Cynder.

¨significa que malefor está muerto¨ murmuro el dragón gris

¨y esa aura purpura debía ser tu energía reparando al mundo, cierto¨ dijo el dragón amarillo y Spyro asintió con la cabeza

¨aun así, no entiendo porque los dos están aquí¨ dijo el dragón azul

¨no preguntábamos si alguno de ustedes conoce el camino a Warfang¨ dijo Cynder y acto seguido todos los dragones mayores se reunieron en un circulo y murmuraron en un tono que ni Spyro, Cynder o Helius pudieron oír, después de un momento de silencio los dragones se separaron.

¨les diremos como pueden llegar allá si nos llevan¨ dijo Vulkan

¨¡¿Qué?!¨ Spyro y Cynder dijeron al mismo tiempo

¨y a toda la aldea¨ agrego el dragón verde

¨¡¿Qué?!¨ esta vez le toco el turno de sorprenderse a Helius

¨como ollero, queremos conocer esa ciudad y ya que acabo la guerra no hay nada que nos lo impida¨ dijo el dragón amarillo

Helius dirigió su mirada a Spyro y a Cynder quienes tenían sus ojos tan abiertos como platos y tartamudeaban sin saber que decir

¨Vulkan, ¿en serio quieres salir de aquí?¨ pregunto Helius

¨por supuesto joven dragón, he estado atrapado en esta aldea durante años y ahora quiero explorar mas allá de este pequeño bosque¨ contesto Vulkan

¨¿p-pero como quieres que escoltemos a toda una aldea?¨ tartamudeo Spyro

¨simplemente nos tienen que proteger si encontramos algún peligro durante el viaje¨ explico el dragón azul

¨¿y porque los tenemos que defender?¨pregunto Cynder

¨pues la mayoría de los habitantes de esta aldea son ancianos y crías¨ dijo el dragón gris

¨además ustedes tienen mejor experiencia en las luchas¨ agrego Vulkan

Spyro y Cynder se miraron al mismo tiempo como si buscaran una respuesta pero al final los dos soltaron un largo suspiro y asintieron lentamente

¨entonces decidido, prepararemos todo para el viaje¨ dijo el dragón azul con orgullo ¨Vulkan, ve a informar al pueblo¨

Vulkan simplemente asintió y se fue rápidamente

¨nos vemos aquí dentro de 3 horas¨ dijo el dragón amarillo, todos los dragones mayores asintieron y se fueron por diferentes caminos

¨ni siquiera nos dijeron como volver¨ murmuro Cynder

¨lo sé, pero mejor no molestarlos hasta que estén listo¨ dijo Spyro

¨¿están de acuerdo con esa idea de llevar a todo el pueblo a Warfang?¨ pregunto Helius, Spyro y Cynder se miraros y suspiraron

¨no, pero es la única forma de que nos digan dónde estamos¨ contesto Spyro

¨a vamos estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema¨ dijo Helius con una sonrisa

¨como tu digas¨ contesto Cynder

Así se fueron a esperar a que todos los dragones estuvieran listos para partir hacia Warfang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¨Al fin llegamos¨ Sparx se quejo mientras todos los dragones y refugiados entraban a Warfang

¨de que te quejas, no volaste ni un centímetro desde que salimos de las ruinas¨ dijo Hunter mientras miraba a la libélula quien yacía acostada en su hombro

¨oye, no pensaste que iba a volar o si, tengo que estar muy atento en caso de que Spyro aparezca y volando no lograre concentrarme¨

¨como tu digas¨ dijo Hunter ¨¿Por qué están tas preocupado?, estoy seguro que Spyro esa bien¨

¨¡bien!¨ repitió Sparx ¨puede estar desangrándose en el suelo ahora mismo y yo aquí esperándolo como un loco¨

¨pero Cynder está con él y estoy seguro de que ella no lo va a abandonar así como así¨ dijo Hunter

¨y que tal si ella también esta herida o si se sumió de nuevo en la oscuridad¨ dijo Sparx

¨relájate Sparx estoy seguro de que Spyro, Cynder e Ignitus volverán a salvo¨ Hunter lo tranquilizo

¨no lo sé Hunter¨ se rindió Sparx ¨simplemente estoy preocupado por mi hermano¨

¨así que tienes un lado sensible¨ se burlo Hunter

¨eso creo¨ dijo Sparx ¨pero si le dices algo de esto a Spyro o a Cynder, estás muerto¨

Hunter simplemente se rio y siguió caminando. Más adelante los guardianes discutían sobre que hacer respecto a Spyro, Cynder e Ignitus.

¨¿crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos?¨ pregunto Cyril

¨claro que no, si alguien puede lograr milagros es Spyro, además con sus poderes elementales mas los de Cynder la victoria estaba asegurada para ellos. Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que los tres están bien¨ dijo Volteer

¨Volteer tiene razón, además no estamos en condiciones para iniciar una búsqueda¨ declaro Terrador.

¨solo esperemos que estén bien¨ dijo Cyril mientras miraba hacia el cielo

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Las clases habían finalizado y Carol había ido a la casa de Ely para hospedarse ya que no tenía ningún familiar cercano con quien poder hospedarse

Carol estaba sentada en el balcón de la habitación de Ely mirando al cielo mientras recordaba lo que su madre le había dicho antes de morir

¨¿una carta?¨ pensaba Carol ¨¿Cuál carta?¨

¨Carol ¿estás bien?¨ Ely le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

¨no lo sé¨ respondió Carol sombríamente ¨simplemente estoy pensando en lo que me dijo mi mamá¨

¨¿Qué?, ¿siempre estaré contigo?¨ pregunto Ely

¨no, lo de la carta¨

¨oye, ¿quieres que vallamos por ella?¨ Ely pregunto

¨Claro, porque no¨

Momentos después Carol y Ely estaban frente a la antigua casa de Carol

¨¿vamos?¨ pregunto Ely

¨vamos¨ contesto Carol mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa, los muebles estaban bajo unas grandes sabanas blancas, la casa que una vez pareció un lugar de alegría ahora parecía un lugar sombrío y sin vida.

¨recordaba este lugar con más vida¨ dijo Ely mientras seguía a su amiga con dirección a la habitación de su mamá

¨eso se debe a que nadie vive aquí ahora¨ respondió Carol sombríamente

¨buen punto¨

Al entrar en la habitación de la mamá de Carol, todo parecía como si la luz jamás hubiera tocado esta habitación, la cama estaba destendida y todo estaba en desorden, habían libros en el suelo y todos los cajones estaban abiertos.

¨creo que recibiste la cordial visita de un ladrón¨ dijo Ely

¨si, solo espero que no se haya llevado la carta de mi madre¨ contesto Carol

¨muy bien a buscar¨ declaro Ely

Las siguientes horas pasaron lentamente mientras las dos chicas revisaban cada rincón de la habitación en busca de la misteriosa carta, esta búsqueda pudo haber durado varias horas más si no fuera porque Carol reviso de bajo de la cama donde encontró una carta que estaba dentro de un sobre sellado.

¨la encontré¨

¨muy bien ahora léela¨ dijo Ely

Carol abrió el sobre y desdoblo la carta lentamente mientras leía la carta lentamente

_Querida caro:_

_Sé que algún día me tendré que ir y no podre estar más a tu lado pero siempre debes recordar que yo estaré siempre a tu lado._

_Sin embargo, no podre ocultarte la verdad para siempre, se que debí haberte contado esto ante pero no estaba segura si estabas lista para lo que tengo que contarte, si estás leyendo esto debe ser porque me ha pasado algo grave y posiblemente no sobreviví pero aun así te lo diré todo en esta carta._

_La verdad es que no eres mi verdadera hija, cuando eras una simple bebé te encontré en la calle en una canasta envuelta en una cobija enzima de unos cojines blancos… lo siento si esta verdad te duele pero sé que es mejor contártela que guardar toda la información._

_Puede que no seas mi verdadera hija pero aun así te quiero mucho… antes de decir adiós quiero que recuerdes que siempre te ame como mi propia hija y que nunca te abandonare._

_Te quiere, tu madre_

_Posdata: cuando te encontré tenias este raro collar a tu lado._

Cuanto Carol termino de leer la cara se dio cuenta que dentro del sobre aun quedaba un objeto mas, un collar grande y grueso salió del sobre, Carol lo miraba atentamente detallando cada característica de este raro collar, tenía un diamante blanco en el centro que brillaba cuando la luz del sol lo rosaba, era de un color dorado brillante el cual parecía oro verdadero, además era muy grueso y ancho (demasiado para un humano).

¨cuanto crees que nos den por el¨ bromeo Ely

¨¡no voy a venderlo!¨ grito Carol ¨voy a investigar que es y porque es tan grueso¨

¨como quieras, pero creo que te darían una gran cifra por el¨

Carol suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos y caminaba fuera de la habitación.

¨que es este collar tan raro y porque lo tenía con migo cuando mamá me encontró¨ pensaba Carol mientras salía de su antigua casa

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tres horas después de la charla con el consejo. Spyro, Cynder y Helius esperaban a que toda la aldea se reuniera para poder comenzar su viaje hacia Warfang

¨aun no puedo creer que vamos a dejar la aldea¨ se quejo una voz entre la multitud y acto seguido Rainy y Wender salieron entre la multitud dirigiéndose hacia Spyro, Cynder y Helius

¨¿estás seguro que escuchaste bien?¨ Rainy le pregunto a Wender

¨claro que si, el viento nunca miente¨ el respondió

¨como digas¨ murmuro Rainy ¨¡Helius!¨

¨hey Rainy¨ Helius los saludo

¨¿es verdad que vamos a dejar la aldea?¨ Wender pregunto

¨claro que sí, no es emocionante¨ dijo Helius

¨¡¿emocionante?!, ¡yo diría aterrador!¨ Northwind se quejo mientras se unía al grupo de dragones

¨yo pienso que es una gran oportunidad de conocer los alrededores de la aldea¨ dijo Wender

¨¿me protegerás Helius?¨ Rainy pregunto coquetamente mientras acariciaba a Helius en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara, Helius pudo escuchar como su hermano hacia un sonido de disgusto mientras sacaba la lengua

¨c-claro Rainy, p-pero no olvides que quienes nos v-van a escoltar son Spyro y Cynder¨ Helius tartamudeaba mientras Rainy se alejo de él mirándolo coquetamente

¨aun así, no te alejes mucho de mi¨ ella dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Helius haciendo que este se sonrojara mas

¨lamento interrumpirlos, par de tortolos pero creo que debemos irnos¨ Vulkan declaro mientras aterrizaba al lado de los jóvenes dragones.

¨claro, pero si no es mucha molestia… nos dicen a donde nos tenemos que dirigir¨ dijo Spyro

¨simple, solo debemos volar en línea recta hacia el norte un par de horas¨

¨¡¿horas?!¨ Northwind, Rainy y Wender se quejaron al mismo tiempo

¨pero nunca hemos volado tanto¨ Wender se quejo

¨pues será mejor ponernos a prueba¨ Vulkan dijo mientras se alejaba

¨naaaaaaaaaaaaah, no quiero volar tanto, que alguien me arrastre¨ Northwind renegó

¨mejor acostúmbrate porque nadie te llevara¨ dijo Cynder

¨vamos solo una hora, pliiiiiis¨ Northwind rogo

¨no¨ Helius respondió

¨oh, vamos al menos ¿ustedes podrían llevarme?¨ Northwind pregunto mientras miraba a Spyro y luego a Cynder quienes negaron con la cabeza

¨muy bien¨ Northwind murmuro amargamente

¨muy bien ¿todos listos?¨ grito una nueva voz acto seguido se escucharon un montón de rugidos confirmando la pregunta

¨entonces en marcha¨ rugió la voz y luego de un momento todos los dragones se elevaron rápidamente mientras comenzaban a dirigirse hacia Warfang

¨¿lista?¨ Spyro le pregunto a Cynder

¨lista¨ ella respondió mientras los dos se elevaron rápidamente y siguieron a los dragones en completo silencio esperando llegar a Warfang algún día.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Nota de la autora:** si, lo sé, el capitulo quedo muy corto pero no tengo muchas ideas y ando un poco de mal genio así que no pude inventar mas.

Si hay algún error de ¨horro-grafía¨ discúlpenme.

¿Qué es ese collar de Carol?, no diré absolutamente nada.

Antes de irme quiero agradecerle a Mateoro16, a Avimus y a muchas otras personas que han estado leyendo mi historia, créanme cuando les digo que sus comentarios me alientan a continuar con mi historia.

Bye, Bye


	6. capitulo 5

**La leyenda de Spyro: dos mundos**

**Capitulo 5**

Carol había estado estudiando el extraño collar durante las últimas 5 horas y no había podido detallar mayor cosa, Ely simplemente la observaba mientras escuchaba música sin prestar mucha atención.

¨¿Por qué no lo vendemos?¨ pregunto Ely

¨ Por milésima ves te digo que no lo voy a vender¨ respondió Carol

¨a vamos, estoy segura de que darán una gran cifra por ese collar¨ insistió Ely

¨no¨ dijo Carol

¨al menos vendamos la joya¨ volvió a insistir Ely

¨pues claro que no, esa debe ser la parte más importante de collar¨

¨¿Cómo lo sabes?¨ pregunto Ely

¨simplemente lo siento¨ respondió Carol

¨ok, punto aparte¨ dijo Ely ¨¿te has vuelto a hablar con ese chico… como se llamaba… Camilo?¨

¨ayer hable con el¨ respondió Ely  
¨¿Por qué? Acaso te enamoraste¨ dijo Ely con descaro

Carol dudo un momento antes de hablar haciendo que Ely sospechara ¨no estoy enamorada, simplemente hay algo familiar en Camilo, pero no sé que es, siento como si ya lo hubiera visto antes¨

¨sabes comienzo a creer en que te estás enloqueciendo con esto de la muerte de tu mamá¨ aseguro Ely

¨sabes yo también¨ respondió Carol

Así siguió estudiando detalladamente el raro collar hasta que su celular la interrumpió, cuando lo reviso tenía un mensaje de Camilo que decía.

_¨Nos encontramos en la puerta del colegio, ahora… necesito hablar con tigo pero ya¨_

Carol no sabía si debía ir o debía quedarse a proteger el collar de las garras de Ely

¨veo que tu futuro novio te mando un mensaje¨ dijo Ely mientras revisaba su MP3

¨¡FUTURO QUE!¨ grito Carol

¨simplemente ve, yo te espero aquí, hay algo en ese niño que me da mala espina¨ dijo Ely

¨enserio porque recuerdo a alguien diciendo que era el chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida¨ dijo Carol con una sonrisa picara

¨vete¨ dijo Ely mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, Carol simplemente se rio, metió el collar en su pequeño bolso y se fue a donde Camilo había dicho que se encontrarían, al llegar un chico encapuchado la saludo de inmediato

¨gracias por venir¨ dijo Camilo

¨pues de nada, ¿para qué me necesitabas?¨ pregunto Carol

¨este no es el lugar correcto para hablar de ello, sígueme¨ dicho esto Camilo comenzó a caminar lentamente sin mirar hacia atrás, Carol dudo un momento pero luego lo siguió al mismo paso lento en el que el iba

Cuando Camilo se detuvo, estaban en un pequeño jardín en el centro del parque. A Carol le sorprendió que el había elegido este lugar para hablar pero luego entendió el porqué, el parque estaba completamente vacío (lo que era raro), no se hallaba ni un alma en medio del parque, parecía como si todos hubiera desaparecido.

¨siéntate¨ Camilo insistió mientras se sentaba en una banca, Carol se sentó a su lado mientras miraba la mirada sombría que cruzaba sus ojos

¨¿estás bien?¨ Ella pregunto

¨claro, porque no habría de estarlo¨ mintió el

¨aun estas triste por la pérdida de tu papa, cierto¨ aseguro Carol

¨¿Qué acaso tú no estás triste por tu mamá?¨ pregunto Camilo

¨un poco, pero trato de pensar en ello lo menos posible¨

¨pues tienes suerte, ya que tu puedes quedarte en la casa de una amiga, mientras que yo tengo que quedarme con mi malvada madrastra¨ el dijo alzando la voz

¨Wow, cálmate¨ Carol lo tranquilizo, Camilo respiro profundamente y cuando se calmo volvió a hablar

¨muy bien, a lo que vinimos¨ el dijo esta vez más tranquilo ¨quería preguntarte si reconoces esto¨ acto seguido saco un par de brazaletes de una bolsa, estos eran muy delgados demasiado como para una mano humana, en el medio cada brazalete tenía un diamante blanco como el collar de Carol, eran casi idénticos al collar de Carol solo que estos eran de un color plateado y no dorado.

¨¿d-de donde sacaste eso?¨ pregunto Carol

¨antes de morir mi padre me dijo que cuando era bebé me encontró en una sesta con unos cojines y estos brazaletes a mi lado¨ respondió el. Carol recordó lo que su madre le había dicho en la carta cuando el escucho a Camilo.

¨espera un segundo¨ ella dijo mientras sacaba el collar de su bolso

¨esas gemas… son idénticas¨ dijo Camilo

¨¿coincidencia?¨ pregunto ella

¨yo no lo creo¨ respondió Camilo

Al acercar los brazaletes al collar las gemas comenzaron a brillar, Carol y Camilo separaron el collar de los brazaletes al ver el destello blanco que soltaron las joyas

¨¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!¨ pregunto Camilo

¨ni idea, pero será mejor no hacerlo de nuevo¨ contesto Carol

¨entonces ¿Cómo encontraste ese collar?¨ interrogo Camilo

¨es casi la misma historia tuya a excepción de que quien me encontró fue mi madre y no mi padre¨ contesto ella

¨también eres adoptada¨ dijo Camilo y Carol simplemente asintió con la cabeza

¨oye, sé que esto sonara raro pero hay algo en ti que me parece muy familiar¨ dijo Carol

¨¿en serio?, lo mismo pienso yo¨ aseguro Camilo ¨¿no te he visto antes?¨

¨lo recordaría si así fuera¨ ella contesto

¨¿podemos olvidar todo este asunto de joyería un momento?, estoy comenzando a confundirme¨ dijo Camilo mientras meneaba la cabeza lentamente, Carol simplemente se rio y se quedo conversando con Camilo durante un rato mas

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¨¡que alguien me lleve!¨ Northwind grito mientras seguía volando al lado de su hermano

Todos habían estado volando durante las últimas 5 horas y todo comenzaba a oscurecer, aunque Spyro y Cynder insistieron en detenerse un momento el consejo no permitió nada de eso y simplemente dijo que continuara volando

¨de que te quejas¨ murmuro Helius ¨estuviste las últimas 3 horas acostado encima mío¨

¨me iba a caer¨ declaro Northwind

¨simplemente tienes flojera, eso es todo¨

De inmediato otro gemido se escucho al lado de ellos, todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a Wender que comenzaba a quejarse también de todo el tiempo que habían estado volando

¨naaaaaaaah, aterricemos, creo que se me van a caer las alas¨

¨vamos Wender, solo un poco mas¨ insistió Rainy ¨solo imagina que vamos a explorar un lugar nuevo¨

¨no estás ayudando¨ él respondió con voz seca y amarga

¨puede todo el mundo dejar de quejarse¨ dijo una nueva voz y todos los jóvenes voltearon para ver a Arcobulus acercándose hacia ellos ¨el consejo dijo que vamos a detenernos aquí para pasar la noche¨

¨yeeeey¨ Wender y Northwind dijeron al mismo tiempo, acto seguido todos los dragones comenzaron a descender para descansar después de un largo vuelo

¨no se ustedes pero yo creo que voy a dormir de por vida¨ se quejo Helius mientras se tiraba en el suelo

¨vamos, no fue tan malo¨ dijo Spyro

¨no, fue peor¨ respondió Northwind mientras se acostaba al lado de Helius

Spyro simplemente negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca y dirigió su mirada a Rainy y Wender, quienes estaban mirando a todos lados como inspeccionando el lugar donde se encontrabas, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de algo… alguien faltaba aquí… Cynder.

¨¿A dónde se abra ido?¨ se pregunto es su mente mientras comenzaba a buscar

¨hey Spyro, ¿buscas algo?¨ pregunto Rainy

¨solo buscaba a Cynder, no la he visto desde que aterrizamos¨ respondió Spyro

¨creo que la vi cerca de aquí¨ le aseguro Wender

¨gracias¨ dicho esto se fue a buscar a Cynder, cuando Spyro ya no estaba a la vista Rainy hablo

¨¿Spyro y Cynder son… pareja?¨

¨según tengo entendido… no¨ respondió Wender ¨aun así, es obvio que se gustan¨

¨¿Cómo lo sabes?¨ Rainy pregunto

¨por favor Hermanita, que acaso no ves como el uno se pone cuando esta cerca del otro¨ contesto Wender

¨pues ahora que lo mencionas…¨

¨además, mira como el uno se preocupa por el otro¨

¨tienes razón… sabes, creo que todo el mundo se dan cuenta de que se gustan menos ellos mismos¨ afirmo Rainy

¨el amor te hace ciego y estúpido¨ se rio Wender, pero solo logro conseguir una mirada de desacuerdo proveniente de Rainy

¨en fin creo que deberíamos descansar, mañana tenemos que volar aun mas lejos si queremos llegar algún día a Warfang¨ aseguro Rainy

¨¿eso crees?¨ Wender pregunto sarcásticamente

Rápidamente los dos se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro esperando que nunca llegara el día de mañana.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Spyro estuvo buscando a Cynder durante horas y el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de el.

¨¿Dónde estará?¨ se pregunto en su mente

Estuvo caminando durante unos minutos más hasta que al fin encontró a Cynder, ella estaba sentada frente a un pequeño rio que corría cerca del campamento, pero Spyro no se fijo mucho en este, el estaba demasiado ocupado admirando como la poca luz de la luna re reflejaba en las escamas negras de su compañera.

Spyro tardo un momento en salir de aquel transe en el que había caído y volver a la realidad

¨¿Cynder? ¿Qué haces aquí?¨ Spyro pregunto mientras se acercaba a su compañera

¨oh, Spyro no me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí¨ respondió Cynder mientras lo miraba

¨¿Por qué estás aquí?¨ Spyro pregunto

¨simplemente pienso¨ contesto ella

¨¿en qué?¨

¨ la verdad no quiero hablar de eso¨ contesto ella

¨vamos Cynder, puedes contarme todo¨ insistió el

¨es solo que…¨ ella comenzó ¨a donde sea que baya siempre me recuerdan como el terror de los cielos, he tratado de redimirme pero… parece que todo lo que hago es en vano¨

Spyro comprendía muy bien porque Cynder se sentía así, desde que había sido liberada de las garras de Malefor todo el mundo la miraba como si aun fuera un ser maligno pero Spyro sabía muy bien que esto no era verdad, conocía a Cynder mejor que nadie y sabia que ella nunca lo traicionaría.

¨eso no es cierto, si no fuera porque estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo probablemente yo no hubiera podido vencer a Malefor¨ dijo Spyro

¨no soy tonta Spyro, es obvio que habrías conseguido la victoria de todas formas¨

¨ Claro que no lo habría hecho sin ti, fuiste de gran ayuda para mi… creo que sin ti tal vez hubiera muerto¨ el declaro

¨gracias Spyro¨ Cynder agradeció mientras frotaba su mejilla contra el cuello de Spyro.

Spyro pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte y más rápido, quería que este momento durara para siempre, sentía que todo el miedo y toda la tristeza de los últimos días desaparecían rápidamente mientras Cynder estaba al lado suyo.

Pero había algo que retumbaba en la mente de Spyro y el debía saber la respuesta a esto

¨Cynder, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?¨

¨claro, ¿Qué pasa?¨ ella respondió mientras daba unos pequeños pasos hacia atras

¨ya no estás encadenada a mí, ¿Por qué no te has ido?¨ el pregunto

¨no lo sé¨ ella respondió ¨creo que me gusta estar más en compañía que estar sola… además aprendí mi lección hace tres años¨

Spyro se rio un poco al recordar lo que había pasado hace 3 años, el escape de Cynder, ser secuestrado por piratas, la muerte de Gaul, como habían quedado congelados durante 3 años… todo esto era casi imposible de creer.

¨tenemos que descansar¨ dijo Spyro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás ¨mañana tenemos que llegar a Warfang y estoy seguro que el consejo no permitirá otro descanso¨

¨muy bien¨ asintió Cynder mientras lo seguía

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Carol decidió regresar a casa, Ely la esperaba en la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera tratando de mirar en su alma

¨¿Dónde estuviste?¨ Ely pregunto

¨estaba hablando con Camilo¨ Carol respondió

¨no sabes qué horas son, ¿verdad?¨ declaro Ely, Carol al principio no entendió porque su amiga preguntaba eso pero al mirar al cielo todo quedo claro, ya el sol se había ocultado y la luna brillaba en el cielo, ¨¿Cómo no me di cuenta?¨ pensó Carol

¨lo siento mucho, perdí la noción del tiempo¨ se disculpo Carol

¨puede que no seas parte de esta familia, pero aun así hay normas y una de ellas es no llegar tarde¨ regaño Ely ¨ahora… entra, comienza a hacer mucho frio¨

¨gracias¨ contesto Carol mientras entraba

¨¿así queeee… como te fue en tu cita?¨

¨no era una cita, simplemente conversamos y dimos un paseo¨ contesto Carol

¨entonces… ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita informal?¨ se rio Ely, Carol simplemente rodo los ojos y entro en la habitación de Ely

¨hay algo en ese chico que me parece tan familiar¨ susurro Carol

¨pues porque será… no sé, tal vez… porque los dos son casi idénticos¨ dijo Ely

¨no es eso… me parece como si lo hubiera visto antes pero… no se cuando¨

¨tal vez fueron separados al nacer¨ bromeo Ely

¨pffft¨ resoplo Carol ¨como si eso fuera posible¨

¨piénsalo, son casi iguales y los dos creen haber visto al otro antes¨

¨solo falta que el también tenga sueños raros y todo encajara perfectamente¨ se rio Carol

¨¿Por qué no le preguntas?¨ pregunto Ely

¨claaaro… oye Camilo ¿tu sueñas con dragones?... eso sonaría muy raro¨ contesto Carol

¨claro que no¨ se burlo Ely ¨pero aun así seria de gran ayuda saber más de él¨

¨nah, otro día le pregunto¨ Carol dijo mientras se tiraba a la cama que estaba al lado de la de Ely

¨¿ya te vas a dormir?, pero si apenas son las 10:00 de la noche¨ se rio Ely

¨cállate y déjame dormir¨ murmuro Carol

Rápidamente Carol se quedo dormida profundamente ignorando todos los comentarios sarcásticos de Ely. Pero en sus sueños volvieron los sueños que siempre la perseguían, pero a diferencia del resto de los sueños, no había rastro de la dragona negra, solo estaba el dragón purpura

¨¿hola?¨ pregunto Carol

¨hola¨ respondió el dragón purpura, Carol se sorprendió por esto… normalmente nunca le respondían pero aun así trato de no mostrar su asombro

¨¿Quién eres?¨ pregunto Carol

¨¿Quién eres tú?¨ pregunto el dragón con vos fría

¨me llamo Carol¨ respondió Carol ¨ahora que sabes mi nombre, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?¨

¨Spyro¨ respondió el dragón

¨¿Dónde está la dragona negra?¨ pregunto Carol, Spyro se sorprendió ante la mención de Cynder pero no quito la mirada sombría que cruzaba todo su rostro

¨¿Cómo conoces a Cynder?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨¿se llama Cynder?, ok… no la conozco simplemente la he visto¨

¨¿Dónde?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨en mis sueños junto a ti¨ contesto Carol

¨¿eres un espía de Malefor?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨¿Quién es Malefor?¨ pregunto Carol

¨sabes muy bien quien es… no te hagas la ridícula¨ dijo Spyro

¨pero si es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre¨ protesto Carol

¨¡deja de mentir!¨ Spyro grito antes de lanzársele a Carol. Inmediatamente Carol se levanto sudando y jadeando fuertemente

¨¿Por qué siempre me saltan encima?¨ se pregunto en su mente

¨veo que alguien tuvo una pesadilla¨ dijo una nueva voz, Carol se giro bruscamente en dirección a la voz y vio a Ely quien le sonreía con picardía mientras la miraba fijamente

¨¿es tan obvio?¨ pregunto Carol

¨pues además de que te estabas revolcando en la cama, te despertaste de un salto, así que… si es muy obvio¨ contesto Ely ¨¿Qué paso esta vez?¨

¨lo mismo de siempre pero esta vez no estaba la dragona negra y el dragón purpura me hablo¨ contesto Carol

¨¿aun no crees que esto signifique algo?¨ pregunto Ely

¨no lo sé¨ respondió Carol mientras meneaba la cabeza lentamente

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**nota de la autora: **me di cuenta de que me olvide por completo de Arcobulus así que lo hice aparecer aquí ya que planeo que sea una parte muy importante en esta historia (si no cambio toda la trama XD)

Algún error de ortografía, sorry

Si ya tienen una idea de lo que son ese collar y esos brazaletes, si quieren díganmela pero les pido el favor de no decirle a todo el mundo si esta correcta o no

Bye


	7. capitulo 6

**La leyenda de Spyro: dos mundos**

**Capitulo 6**

Spyro se levanto de un salto, sudando y jadeando pesadamente mientras miraba rápidamente a todos lados

¨¿Quién era esa chica?¨ pensó Spyro ¨o mejor dicho ¿Qué era?, parecía un mono perooo… no se comportaba como uno… además, Malefor había condenado a los monos a vagar por la oscuridad¨

Spyro volvió a revisar todo lo que lo rodeaba en ese mismo instante, Rainy estaba dormida junto a Wender, Northwind estaba babeando el ala de Helius y Cynder estaba no muy lejos de él.

¨¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba esa chica?... Carol, que nombre más raro¨ pensó Spyro

¨¿todo bien?¨ dijo una nueva voz, Spyro giro su cabeza y vio a Cynder quien lo miraba con una ceja levantada

¨si claro… todo está bien¨ respondió Spyro

¨que mal mentiroso eres¨ Dijo Cynder ¨se que algo te preocupa… ¿Qué pasa?¨

¨solo… tuve un sueño muy raro¨

¨¿a qué te refieres con raro?... no me digas que el maestro oscuro esta devuelta¨ dijo Cynder temiendo la respuesta.

¨no, no. no fue eso… vi a una criatura parecida a los monos pero más alta, mas flaca, menos peluda y de mejor carácter¨ respondió Spyro

¨no encuentro el punto trágico aun¨ dijo Cynder

¨solo estoy preocupado, necesito saber qué era esa criatura o mejor dicho que quería, además no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que paso con Sparx y los guardianes¨

¨tranquilízate, estoy segura de que todos están bien¨ dijo Cynder con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su cara, aunque el genio de Spyro no mejoraba

¨o simplemente piensa en la reacción que tendrá Sparx al verte, para mi es divertido pensar en su paranoia¨ agrego Cynder con una sonrisa más grande

Spyro lo pensó por un momento y luego soltó una pequeña risita ¨reacción se convierte en sinónimo de regaño¨ dijo el

¨duérmanse¨ dijo una vos agotada y malhumorada, Spyro y Cynder dirigieron su mirada a Helius quien había dicho esto sin abrir los ojos, se rieron un poco en voz baja y volvieron a dormir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, Carol se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron sus parpados.

¨¿Quién invento las mañanas?¨ murmuro Ely mientras se levantaba

¨awww, ¿no te gusta el amanecer?¨ pregunto Carol

¨no y menos los días en que puedo dormir hasta la tarde¨

¨perezosa, ayer me dijiste muy claro que hoy interrogaríamos a Camilo¨ dijo Carol

¨¿interrogaríamos? Eso me suena a grupo¨ dijo Ely

¨claro que vienes con migo, necesito ayuda en esto¨

¨pídele ayuda a uno de tus dragones o a quien sea¨ dijo Ely mientras se tiraba de nuevo a la cama, Carol negó lentamente con la cabeza y comenzó a arreglarse para ir a buscar a Camilo, pero antes de que pudiera salir alguien toco la puerta y cuando la abrió era justamente la persona a quien iba a ir a buscar.

¨¿Camilo, que haces aquí?¨ pregunto Carol

¨necesito preguntarte algo¨ contesto Camilo

¨continua¨ dijo Ely mientras se acercaba

¨Ely, vete¨ regaño Carol

¨nunca me dejan oír nada¨ murmuro Ely mientras se alejaba

¨entonces ¿Qué pasa, porque estás aquí tan temprano?¨ volvió a preguntar Carol

¨yo… quería preguntarte si…¨ Camilo comenzó a hablar en voz baja

¨¿Qué?¨

¨¿Qué si tú tienes sueños raros?¨ pregunto Camilo en voz baja, Carol se sorprendió por la pregunta que hiso Camilo… acaso había escuchado bien

¨¿a qué te refieres con raros?¨ pregunto Carol sin quitar su expresión de asombro

¨me refiero…¨ Camilo dudo si debía continuar ¨me refiero a dragones¨

¨¿dragones?... acaso uno de ellos es purpura y otro es negro¨

¨si… ¿cómo lo sabes?… no se lo he contado a nadie¨ dijo Camilo

¨ella sueña con lo mismo¨ interrumpió Ely ¨lo vez Carol, otra razón por lo que mi teoría podría ser cierta¨

¨por favor… sabes muy bien que eso es imposible¨ dijo Carol

¨nunca digas nunca¨ argumento Ely

¨emmm… siento mucho interrumpir pero… ¿Qué te teoría?¨ pregunto Camilo

Carol suspiro y contesto ¨Ely tiene la teoría de que fuimos separados cuando éramos muy pequeños, pero yo sé que eso no es posible ya que yo recordaría muy bien si eso fuera verdad¨

¨piénsalo, los dos sueñan con esos raros dragones, son muy parecidos, el uno cree haber visto al otro antes. No hacen falta más pruebas¨ dijo Ely

¨además recuerda los brazaletes y el collar¨ añadió Camilo

¨no me digas que le crees¨ dijo Carol

¨pues por ahora es lo mas lógico¨

¨espera, espera, espera, detén el mundo. ¿Qué brazaletes?¨ pregunto Ely

¨oh, ¿no te lo he dicho ya?. Camilo tiene unos brazaletes muy parecidos a mi collar¨ contesto Carol

¨¡lo vez! Otra similitud, ¿segura de que no son familiares?¨

¨no¨ respondió Carol con desesperación

¨hablando de los brazaletes y del collar¨ dijo Carol mientras miraba a Camilo ¨¿alguna idea de que hacen?¨ Camilo simplemente negó con la cabeza

¨muéstrenmelos¨ ordeno Ely, Carol le entrego su collar a Ely y Camilo sus dos brazaletes

¨mmmm… tienen exactamente las mismas gemas¨ murmuro Ely

¨no me digas¨ Camilo dijo con un tono sarcástico, Ely simplemente miro lo con los ojos entrecerrados y continuo inspeccionando los objetos

¨¿y qué tal si son mágicos?¨ pregunto Ely

¨Ely, en verdad creo que ya viste demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción y fantasía¨ dijo Carol

¨no… si puede ser verdad¨ dijo Camilo

¨¿en serio?¨ Carol y Ely preguntaron al mismo tiempo

¨piénsalo Carol, a ninguno de los dos nos sirven el collar o los brazaletes… además cuando los acercamos comenzaron a brillar¨ dijo Camilo

¨así que brillan¨ murmuro Ely mientras acercaba el collar a los brazaletes

¨Ely no lo hagas¨ dijo Carol

¨o vamos, que podría pasar¨ dijo Ely cuando junto completamente las joyerías. Carol y Camilo esperaban ver el mismo destello que habían visto antes pero no paso absolutamente nada

¨ja, no paso nada, y ustedes diciéndome que no lo hiciera¨ se rio Ely

¨no lo entiendo¨ murmuro Camilo mientras le quitaba los brazaletes a Ely ¨la ultima vez comenzaron a emanar una luz blanca¨

¨que tal si solo da con ustedes dos¨ dijo Ely

¨podría ser¨ dijo Carol mientras cogía su collar ¨¿listo?¨ Camilo asintió

Comenzaron a acercar los brazaletes y el collar lentamente esperando que nada malo pasara. Cuando los brazaletes y el collar se rosaron, comenzaron a brillar mucho más fuerte que la ultima vez, era un brillo blancuzco que segaba a cualquier persona a su alrededor.

Ely se tapo los ojos con una mano evitando que la luz la dejara completamente ciega, cuando sintió que el brillo disminuyo se quito la mano de la cara pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo… Carol y Camilo habían desaparecido

Ely tenía los ojos lo más abiertos posible, ¨que paso con Carol y Camilo¨ pensó ella pero luego su seño se frunció

¨a claro, abandónenme a mi¨ murmuro Ely mientras entraba a su casa

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Habían estado volando ya un tiempo, nadie estaba seguro cuanto, ahora solo importaba llegar algún día a Warfang. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse revelando la dos lunas.

¨¿falta mucho?¨ pregunto Northwind

¨por milésima vez, no lo sé¨ respondió Helius con toco cansado

¨nah, se me van a caer las alas si continuo volando¨ se quejo Rainy

¨vamos Rainy, solo un poco mas¨ bromeo Wender ¨solo imagina que vamos a explorar aun lugar nuevo¨

Rainy simplemente le dirigió una mirada gélida y suspiro de fastidio. En ese momento vieron a Spyro y a Cynder quienes volaban delante de ellos. Ninguno de los dos parecía agotado, es mas parecían más energéticos que nunca.

¨¿Cómo es que ellos no están muertos del cansancio?¨ pregunto Northwind

¨no hay que ser un genio para entenderlo hermanito¨ dijo Helius ¨Spyro es un dragón purpura y Cynder es la ex comandante del ejército oscuro, los dos crecieron en medio de una guerra, no me sorprende que su condición física sea mejor que la nuestra¨

¨no me digas que nosotros tendremos que volvernos tan fuertes como ellos¨ dijo Northwind mientras una expresión de horror atravesaba su cara

¨lo más probable¨ contesto Wender

¨¡nooooooooo!¨ grito Northwind mientras se aferraba la cabeza con las pata.

Más adelante, Spyro y Cynder observaban el perímetro tratando de reconocer el lugar sobre el que volaban.

Muy pronto estaban volando sobre un lugar irreconocible, las plantas quemadas, el suelo seco, las fuentes de lava, el olor a ceniza que circulaba por el aire. Este lugar eran las tierras calcinadas.

Este lugar no traía muy buenos recuerdos, la muerte de Ignitus y la lucha contra Malefor habían ocurrido aquí.

Al ver el volcán Spyro no pudo evitar recordar el templo del dragón, Malefor lo había echo levitar sobre el volcán como muestra de su dominio pero ahora que se había ido, el templo había desaparecido mas sin embargo las tierras calcinadas y el volcán no desaparecieron con él.

En ese momento Spyro se dio cuenta de algo, si el pantano donde solía vivir rodeaba el templo y lo que rodeaba al templo se convirtió en las tierras calcinadas…

¨no puede ser¨ pensó Spyro mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos ¨¿Qué paso con el pantano y que paso con… mis padres?¨

¨¿estás bien?¨ pregunto Cynder al notar la expresión de su amigo

¨el… el pantano¨ susurro Spyro

¨¿Qué hay con él?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨el pantano rodeaba al templo del dragón pero cuando Malefor puso el templo sobre el volcán todo lo que estaba cerca al templo se convirtió en las tierras calcinadas¨ respondió Spyro

¨si ¿y?¨

¨¡mis padres vivían en ese pantano!¨ grito Spyro haciendo sobresaltar un poco a Cynder, ella no necesitaba más explicaciones para entender lo que decía Spyro

¨ellos no tenían nada que ver con la guerra, no es justo que hayan sufrido ese final tan catastrófico y doloroso¨ dijo Spyro esta vez un poco más relajado

¨¿todo bien aquí?¨ dijo una nuevas voz, Spyro y Cynder voltearon para ver a Helius, Northwind, Rainy y Wender acercándose.

Spyro y Cynder se miraron rápidamente pero ninguno de los dos respondió

¨¿Qué pasa aquí?¨ pregunto Wender

Spyro agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse en cualquier momento, al ver su reacción, Cynder decidió hablar por el

¨Spyro fue criado por unas libélulas en el pantano que rodeaba el templo del dragón, pero cuando Malefor puso el templo sobre el volcán, ese pantano se convirtió en lo que estamos observando en este momento¨

¨¿Spyro fue criado por libélulas?¨ pregunto Northwind

¨si, si, larga historia¨ murmuro Spyro ¨pero ese no es el punto, lo que en verdad importa es que… se han ido¨ esta vez hablo con voz sombría

¨¿Quiénes?¨ pregunto Rainy

¨mis padres… ellos deben haber muerto cuando todo comenzó a quemarse¨ respondió Spyro aun sin levantar la cabeza

¨oh… lo siento mucho por ti¨ dijo Rainy

¨animo, no todo está perdido¨ dijo Helius

¨Helius tiene razón, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que ellos sigan vivos¨ dijo Cynder

¨¿a si?¿cuál?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨tal vez lograron irse antes de que todo se quemara¨

¨pero…¨ Spyro no termino antes de que un dragón grito

¨¡allí, Warfang está a la vista!¨

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sparx había estado vigilando constantemente las murallas de la ciudad en busca de cualquier signo de Spyro, pero no había rastro del dragón purpura.

¨¿debería ir a buscarlo?¨ se pregunto en su mente mientras miraba el cielo ¨no, estoy seguro de que está bien, además los guardianes no me dejarían¨

¨¿aun esperando a Spyro?¨ pregunto Hunter mientras se acercaba

¨claro, que tal si esa bola de grasa purpura regresa y no hay nadie para darle la bienvenida¨ respondió Sparx

¨¿estás preocupado?¨ pregunto Hunter

¨yo… preocupado… ¡ja!, claro que no¨ mintió Sparx, Hunter simplemente lo miro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con una expresión seria

¨bueno, tal vez un poco¨ dijo Sparx ¨es solo que siento que ya deberían haber vuelto¨

¨relájate pequeño Sparx, estoy seguro de que Spyro y Cynder están bien, ten fe en ellos¨

¨si, claro¨ murmuro Sparx de mala gana, justo en ese momento en el horizonte se vieron unas pequeñas manchas de colores y entre ellas habían una mancha purpura y una negra

¨un momento, ¿esos son…?¨ dijo Hunter en voz baja

¨¿Qué, que son?¨ pregunto Sparx con impaciencia

¨si, si lo son¨ se alegro Hunter

¨¡¿Quiénes?!¨ grito Sparx

¨Spyro y Cynder, allá vienen¨ respondió Hunter mientras señalaba con una garra hacia el horizonte

Sparx no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, pero luego de pensarlo mucho salió disparado con dirección a las manchas.

¨¡Spyrooooooooooooo!¨ grito la libélula con alegría

¨¡Sparx!¨ lo llamo Hunter pero Sparx no le hiso caso.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¨¡whoa! ese lugar tan grande… ¿es Warfang?¨ pregunto Rainy

¨sip, y tranquila es más grande de lo que parece¨ dijo Spyro, Rainy simplemente soltó unos pequeños jadeos de asombro.

¨¿crees que los guardianes nos estén esperando?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨no lo sé, solo espero que no estén muy preocupados¨ respondió Spyro

Justo en ese momento un débil grito se escucho, muchos no reconocieron la voz que provoco el grito, pero Spyro y Cynder conocían esa voz más que nadie

¨¡Spyroooooooooooooo!¨ se escucho el grito

¨¿esa era la voz de Sparx?¨ se pregunto Spyro en su mente, como si hubiera dicho la pregunta en voz alta una pequeña libélula apareció volando con gran velocidad y se estrello contra el hocico de Spyro haciendo que este se tambaleara un poco.

¨Spyro, estás vivo, no sabes que tan preocupado me tenias, bola de grasa purpura¨ dijo Sparx mientras abrazaba fuertemente el hocico de Spyro

¨lo siento Sparx no quería preocuparte tanto¨ dijo Spyro con una sonrisa en su cara, Cynder quien estaba al lado de Spyro tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse ya que esto es lo que se había imaginado que haría la libélula, pero aun así soltó una pequeña risa.

Al escuchar a la dragona negra, Sparx soltó a Spyro y miro a Cynder con una mirada seria pero luego su expresión se convirtió en otra sonrisa mientras abría los brazos.

¨y tu pequeña niña, también estas bien¨ dijo la libélula mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuello de Cynder, ella estaba mirando a la libélula con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad. Esta vez fue el turno de Spyro para evitar reírse.

Cuando Sparx dejo a Cynder, miro de nuevo a Spyro y hablo esta vez con voz más seria

¨ahora que se que los dos están bien y que no están muerto… ¡yo los voy a matar por haberme preocupado tanto!¨ grito esto último mientras alzaba un puño.

¨lo sentimos Sparx¨ se disculpo Spyro

¨¡lo sienten!¡tremendo susto el que me dieron y simplemente lo sienten!¨ grito la libélula pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de los otros dragones que miraban atentamente la conversación

¨¿Quiénes son sus nuevos amigos?¨

¨oh, ellos son Helius, Northwind, Rainy y Wender¨ respondió Spyro mientras señalaba a cada dragón ante la mención de su nombre

¨¿y los otros cien mil dragones?¨

¨un pueblo que teníamos que traer¨ respondió Cynder

¨¿tenían?¨ pregunto la libélula

¨larga historia, pero preferiríamos contársela de una vez a los guardianes para no tener que repetirla de nuevo¨ contesto Spyro

¨es cierto, los guardianes deben estar esperándolos allá en la ciudad, vamos¨ dijo la libélula mientras volaba de nuevo a la ciudad.

¨¿estás seguro de que los viste, Hunter?¨ pregunto Terrador

¨si, más seguro no podría estar, estaba aquí hablando con Sparx cuando vi una mancha purpura y otra negra volando hacia acá, pero lo raro es que habían mas manchas como si trajeran acompañantes¨ contesto Hunter

¨si estas tan seguro de que los viste, ¿Dónde están Spyro y Cynder?¨ pregunto Cyril

¨¿nos llamaban?¨ Spyro pregunto mientras él y Cynder aterrizaban delante de los guardianes seguidos por Sparx

¨¡Spyro!¡Cynder!¡los dos están bien!¨ dijo Hunter con una sonrisa en su rostro

¨si, pero necesitamos hablar con ustedes sobre algo muy importante¨ contesto Cynder

¨¿y eso que sería?¨ pregunto Volteer, para responder a su pregunta un dragón rojo y otro verde aterrizaron cerca

¨creo que eso nos incluiría a nosotros¨ dijo el dragón rojo

¨¿Vulkan?¿Arcobulus?¿en verdad son ustedes?¨ pregunto Cyril

¨¿los conocen?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨Vulkan es el hermano de Ignitus y Arcobulus es mi primo¨ contesto Terrador, Spyro y Cynder se miraron el uno al otro rápidamente con los ojos abiertos, ahora resulta que Terrador tiene un primo, hay tantas cosas sobre los guardianes que no conocían

¨hablando de Ignitus ¿Dónde está el?¨ pregunto Volteer

¨después les explicamos todo, primero lo primero¨ dijo Spyro

¨si, necesitamos su aprobación¨ dijo Arcobulus

¨¿para qué?¨ pregunto Terrador

¨para saber si nuestra aldea puede quedarse aquí en Warfang ahora que la guerra ha terminado¨ explico Vulkan

¨¿su pueblo?, yo no veo ningún pueblo¨ dijo Cyril

¨están en las puertas esperando a que nosotros les digamos la respuesta a nuestra petición¨ dijo Vulkan

¨bien, pueden quedarse¨ acepto Terrador

¨será mejor mostrarles los aldeanos¨ dijo Arcobulus

¨¿pero que pasara con la historia que tienen que contarnos Spyro y Cynder?¨ pregunto Volteer

¨no pasa nada, no nos importa esperar un momento¨ dijo Spyro y Cynder asintió

¨entonces vamos, no es buena idea hacer esperar a todo una aldea¨ dijo Vulkan

Al abrir las puertas lo primero que entro fue Sparx a toda velocidad seguido por una dragoncito gris

¨¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!¡que alguien me ayude!¨ grito la libélula mientras se escondía detrás de uno de los cuerno de Spyro ¨ese niño me quería comer¨

¨claro que no, solo estamos jugando¨ dijo Northwind en su defensa

¨si claro, cuando juegas con alguien tratas de morderlo¨ dijo Sparx

¨Sparx, ya cálmate¨ dijo Spyro, pero aun así la libélula no se acerco mucho a Northwind

Las siguientes horas pasaron lentamente mientras los guardianes, Sparx y algunos topos les mostraban la ciudad a todos los dragones nuevos, sin embargo Helius, Northwind, Wender y Rainy se quedaron a esperar a los guardianes con Spyro y Cynder. En ese momento una dragona rosada y un dragón rojo carmesí aparecieron frente a ellos.

La dragona tenía unas escamas de color rosa claro, su pecho y sus cuernos eran de una tono de amarillo blancuzco, sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo, en la punta de su cola tenía una flecha que parecía un corazón y las membranas de sus alas eran de un color rosado aun más claro.

El dragón poseía unas escamas color rojo carmesí, su pecho, sus cuernos y la punta de su cola eran de un color amarillo dorado, sus cuernos eran rectos, sus alas eran de un color naranja fuerte y sus ojos eran de un color rojo fuerte

¨augh, ¿Qué quieres ahora Ember?¨ pregunto Rainy con un tono de fastidio

¨que una dragona no puede venir a saludar¨ dijo Ember con voz inocente

¨cuando tu y Flame vienen a hablar con nosotros, nunca significan cosas buenas¨ dijo Wender

¨solo queríamos saludar a los dos dragones nuevos¨ dijo Flame dicho esto se acerco mas a Spyro y dijo ¨hola y adiós¨ luego enrosco su cola en una pata delantera de Ember y comenzó a jalarla

Cuando se habían ido, Wender y Rainy dejaron escapar un largo suspiro

¨no se dejen engañar por las apariencias¨ murmuro Wender ¨esos dos pueden parecer dragones muy amables al principio pero luego, se vuelven unos pequeños demonios andantes¨

¨solo estas siendo paranoico, conozco a Ember y a Flame desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca se han comportado mal

¨habla por ti mismo¨ dijo Rainy ¨esa Ember es una consentida y engreída¨

¨y Flame es un presumido y presumido¨ dijo Wender

Spyro, Cynder y Northwind simplemente se sentaron y vieron como los otros tres dragones discutían entre si hasta que los guardianes y Sparx regresaron

¨ahora jóvenes dragones si no les molesta, nos podrían contar que paso después de que se fueron con Ignitus¨ dijo Terrador

Y así tuvieron que relatar todo lo que había pasado después de abandonar Warfang, la muerte de Ignitus, las islas flotantes, la lucha contra Malefor, la reconstrucción del mundo, como encontraron la aldea de Helius, todo pero aun así Spyro y Cynder prefirieron dejar fuera la parte en la que Spyro había perdido el control y en la que Cynder era corrompida de nuevo.

Lo más difícil de mencionar fue la muerte de Ignitus, esto había dejado una gran herida en los corazones de Spyro y Cynder, pero sobre todo en el de Spyro, Ignitus había sido como un padre para Spyro y verlo sacrificarse por él, es lo más duro que había sentido y visto jamás.

¨Ignitus estaría orgulloso de ustedes, jóvenes dragones¨ dijo Cyril

¨ahora, Volteer, Cyril y yo les mostraremos las habitaciones que le pertenecen a cada uno de estos jóvenes¨ dijo Terrador mientras miraba a Helius, Wender, Rainy (que aun seguían peleando) y a Northwind (quien estaba mirando con impaciencia a su hermano) ¨Sparx, tu lleva a Spyro y a Cynder a sus habitaciones¨

¨si señor¨ dijo Sparx en tono de burla

¨por aquí jóvenes¨ dijo Cyril mientras dividía a los dragones que estaban "hablando"

¨por aquí, Spyro, Cynder, se que les va a encantar este lugar¨ dicho esto la libélula se fue volando, Spyro y Cynder intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir a la libélula.

Sparx guio a Spyro y a Cynder a un gran templo que estaba en el centro de Warfang, al entrar tuvieron que acelerar el paso ya que Sparx comenzó a volar más rápido, cuando al fin bajo un poco la velocidad, Spyro hablo

¨¿Sparx, sabes que es este lugar?¨

¨no lo tengo muy claro, pero por lo que he oído de los guardianes es un tipo de "remplazo" para el templo del dragón solo que este está en medio de Warfang¨ contesto la libélula

¨¿y por qué nosotros dormimos acá?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨además de que ustedes no tienen familia, a los guardianes les pareció buena idea que ustedes durmieran cerca a ellos, ¿Por qué?, no tengo ni la más mínima idea¨ respondió Sparx mientras se encogía de hombros

Estuvieron caminando a través de los pasillos del templo unos minutos más hasta que Sparx se detuvo

¨esta es la habitación de Cynder¨ dijo él mientras señalaba una puerta delante de el

¨gracias Sparx¨ dijo ella

¨oye, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de todo tu cumpliste tu promesa de cuidar a este montón de grasa¨ dijo la libélula, Cynder simplemente sacudió la cabeza y entro

¨buenas noches Spyro¨ dijo en voz baja antes de cerrar la puerta

¨buenas noches¨ respondió en el mismo tono de voz

Spyro se quedo un momento viendo la puerta de la habitación de Cynder, sin moverse.

¨Spyro¨ lo llamo Sparx ¨¿Spyrooo?¨

¨¡Spyro!¨ grito la libélula haciendo sobresaltar un poco a Spyro

¨¿Qué?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨¿estás bien? Parecías una estatua mirando la puerta de la habitación de Cynder¨ dijo la libélula

¨sí, sí, claro, todo bien¨ contesto Spyro rápidamente, Sparx se le quedo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados un momento pero luego se encogió de hombros

¨como tu digas¨ dijo la libélula ¨ven, será mejor mostrarte nuestra habitación antes de que oscurezca mas¨

¨¿nuestra?¨ dijo Spyro

¨¡claro!¨ contesto Sparx ¨no pensabas que te iba a dejar haya solito y abandonado ¿o sí?, recuerda que tengo que proteger a mi hermanito menor¨

Spyro rodo los ojos con una sonrisa suave en su rostro y continúo caminando detrás de la libélula, los pasillos no estaban muy bien iluminados, sería muy fácil perderse en la oscuridad.

Unos minutos después Sparx se detuvo frente otra puerta y hablo

¨aquí es, vamos entra ¿que estas esperando?¨

Al abrir la puerta, Spyro pudo ver todo lo que había adentro, unos tres o cuatro cojines de color purpura en el centro de la habitación, unos cuantos libros en las paredes sobre la historia de los dragones, un balcón que daba vista hacia uno de los jardines de Warfang, entre otras cosas.

¨no se tu, pero quiero dormir por una semana¨ dijo Sparx mientras se tiraba sobre un pequeño nido que colgaba del techo ¨a menos de que pase de nuevo el apocalipsis o que vuelva Malefor, no me despiertes¨

Spyro se quedo mirando un momento las estrellas, pero sus pensamientos vagaban por otro lado.

¨¿Quién era esa chica?, ¿Qué era?, ¿Qué paso con mis padres?¿habrán sobrevivido?¨

Y con estas preguntas en su mente, el cansancio lo al fin lo domino, se fue a los cojines y se quedo dormido rápidamente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Muy lejos de Warfang, un dragón encapuchado vagaba por el bosque sin rumbo, el dragón se sentó y cerró los ojos mientras unas suaves corrientes de aire lo rosaban, paso unos instantes así hasta que hablo.

¨así que el idiota de Malefor fracaso con su misión, no me sorprende¨ dijo con voz sombría

¨bueno, parece que es mi trabajo ahora¨ dijo mientras una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en su rostro, luego levanto la cabeza y se quedo viendo las lunas

¨tranquilo maestro, yo terminare la labor que debilucho no pudo cumplir… y para ello necesito encontrar a dos personas muy importantes¨ dijo mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió aun mas grande

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Nota de la autora: **al fin la inspiración regreso a mí. :D

Lamento no haber subido el capitulo el domingo pasado (ni el antepasado) pero digamos que he tenido unos pequeños problemas con el estrés y con el internet, esto me complico mucho un poco las cosas, pero para compensarlos hice este capítulo un poco más largo de lo habitual. Tratare de no demorarme tanto con el próximo capítulo, pero creo que no podre subir el capitulo el domingo ya que me voy de viaje (y me quede en blanco de nuevo XD)

Ahora, volviendo a la historia… ¡¿Qué paso con Carol y Camilo?!, no diré absolutamente nada, tampoco diré quien esa ese raro dragón del final. SORRY

Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan con esta historia, créanme que todos sus comentarios y PM me alientan a continuar con la historia. ;)

Bye.


	8. capitulo 7

**La leyenda de Spyro: dos mundos**

**Capitulo 7**

Carol sentía en ese momento que todas sus fuerzas le habían abandonado de repente, sentía un gran dolor al moverse, hasta le dolía abrir los ojos

¨¿Qué paso?¨ se pregunto en su mente, lo último que recortaba era que los brazaletes y el collar habían emitido una gran cantidad de luz, después… nada, solo oscuridad.

¨sabía que era mala idea juntar esos brazaletes con el collar, pero no, a mí nadie me escucha¨ se quejaba Carol mentalmente ¨si tan solo Ely no hubiera convencido a Camilo… ¡Ely!¡Camilo!¡¿Qué había pasado con ellos?!¨ dolorosamente abrió los ojos mientras trataba de mirar a todos lados.

El lugar donde se encontraba era un poco oscuro, su visión aun seguía borrosa pero aun así pudo notar una cosa en particular… los arboles se movían lentamente

¨¿e-este no es el bosque con el que soñé?¨ se pregunto ella ¨no, no puede ser, los arboles no se pueden mover solos, es… es imposible¨

Muy pronto cuando sintió que una pequeña parte de su energía regresaba trato de pararse pero inmediatamente tropezó

¨no recuerdo que caminar fuera tan difícil¨ murmuro mientras se miraba los pies pero se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, en vez de un par de pies tenía cuatro patas en las cuales sobresalían un conjunto de garras

¨debo de estar soñando de nuevo¨ dijo mientras se revisaba. Su piel ahora estaba cubierta por escamas de color plateadas, su pecho y su vientre eran de un color dorado, de su espalda brotaban un par de alas con membranas del mismo color que su pecho, ahora tenía una cola la cual en la punta tenía una cuchilla en forma de estrella, tenía tres cuernos dorados, los dos de los lados un poco curvos y el del centro un poco más recto y pequeño, tenía unas marcas negras en la frente y en sus hombros en forma de estrellas y el collar al que tanta investigación le había dedicado ahora se encontraba en su cuello y le quedaba a la perfección

¨¡estoy soñando!¡estoy soñando!¨ grito mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza ¨¡¿cómo puedo ser un dragón!?, es imposible, tal vez aun sigo aturdida por la luz o a lo mejor estoy alucinando¨ dijo aun sin abrir los ojos.

Cuando logro calmarse un poco volvió a abrir los ojos, pero se sorprendió al ver de nuevo sus manos y sus pies, y que el collar ahora era del tamaño exacto de su cuello

¨ok, esto me está asustando¨ dijo con vos temerosa ¨a ver si ya me es más fácil caminar¨ dicho esto trato de pararse, por fortuna fue mucho más fácil pararse ahora que solo tenía dos pies

¨muy bien veamos¨ dijo mientras miraba a todos lados ¨a la izquierda tenemos un camino húmedo, escalofriante y oscuro, y a la derecha tenemos otro camino húmedo, escalofriante y oscuro. Esto va de mal en peor¨

¨bueno dejémoslo a la suerte¨ dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el camino de la derecha ¨solo espero llegar a algún lado¨

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al día siguiente, Spyro se levanto con una energía que no había sentido en años, se sentía mejor que nunca. Por otro lado, Sparx ni siquiera quería levantarse

¨Sparx, ¿vas a desayunar algo o planeas seguir con tu idea de dormir hasta el fin del mundo?¨ pregunto Spyro mientras se acercaba al nido de la pequeña libélula, pero esta simplemente murmuro amargamente en sus sueños y se dio la vuelta sin abrir un solo ojo

¨creo que esa es la opción dos¨ dijo Spyro mientras salía de la habitación lentamente, estuvo caminando unas cuantos minutos hasta que llego frente a la puerta de la habitación de Cynder

¨¿debería despertarla?¨ se pregunto en su mente

¨que mas da¨ dijo mientras entraba, el esperaba ver a Cynder todavía dormida, pero se sorprendió al verla sentada frente al balcón mientras miraba el horizonte, sus escamas brillaban con la luz de la mañana que entraba por el balcón, cada una de ellas parecía una joya.

Spyro la estuvo admirando unos segundos hasta que ella se dio cuenta de su presencia

¨oh, hola Spyro, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí¨ lo saludo ella

¨eh… oh, hola¨ él respondió mientras salía de su transe ¨¿Qué estabas haciendo?¨

¨nada, solo contemplo la vista, ¿no te diste cuenta de todo lo que se puede observar desde aquí?¨ pregunto ella, Spyro lo pensó un momento, la noche anterior había estado todo el tiempo tratando de darle solución a las preguntas que rondaban en su mente y no le había prestado mucha atención a lo que lo rodeaba

¨no, creo que estaba un poco distraído ayer¨ contesto el ¨oye, ya que estas despierta ¿te gustaría ir a desayunar conmigo?¨

¨claro, porque no¨

Así los dos se dirigieron al comedor del templo, este era una sala muy grande, en ella podían caber unos 300 dragones más o menos. Cuando habían terminado su desayuno, comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos del templo hasta que llegaron a los jardines del templo. Aquí, las flores y los arboles crecían libremente creando hermosas obras naturales.

¨wow, este lugar es hermoso¨ dijo Cynder

¨no tanto como tu¨ dijo Spyro en voz baja

¨¿dijiste algo?¨

¨no… nada¨ contesto Spyro

¨al fin los encuentro¨ dijo una voz nueva y los dos dragones dirigieron su mirada a Sparx que venía hacia ellos lentamente

¨¿Dónde diablos se habían metido?, llevo toda la mañana buscándolos¨ dijo la libélula casi sin aliento

¨Sparx estuvimos casi todo el tiempo en el comedor del templo¨ dijo Spyro

¨pues al menos me hubieras despertado, no sabes el hambre que siento ahora¨

¨entonces, ve y come simplemente¨ dijo Cynder

¨oh, claro que no lady Nightmare, tengo como responsabilidad mantener un ojo sobre ustedes dos¨ dijo la libélula

¨¿Cómo me llamaste?¨ pregunto Cynder amenazadoramente

¨¿Qué? ¿lady Nightmare?, lo invente anoche, creo que te queda bien ¨ contesto la libélula con una sonrisa maliciosa

¨así que ¿desde cuándo tienes que vigilarnos si se puede saber? ¨ dijo Spyro tratando de cambiar de tema antes que todo se saliera de control

¨los guardianes me lo pidieron esta mañana, mientras los buscaba a ustedes¨

¨entonces ven como nosotros, simplemente vamos a dar un pequeño paseo por los jardines del templo¨ dijo Spyro

¨me parece bien, mientras menos tenga que moverme mejor para mi¨ dijo la libélula

Spyro y Cynder simplemente rodaron los ojos y continuaron con su paseo, después de unos minutos de caminata, llegaron a una zona donde las flores eran negras como la mismísima noche, Spyro no pudo evitar pensar en Cynder, entonces una idea cruzo su mente

¨hey, Cynder¨ la llamo Spyro con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara

¨¿Qué pasa?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨la llevas¨ él respondió mientras la tocaba con una pata en el hombro

¨¿qu…?¨ Cynder trato de preguntar, pero ya Spyro estaba demasiado lejos como para oírla

¨¡oye, vuelve aquí, tramposo purpura!¨ grito mientras corría tras el

¨oigan, ¿qué paso con el ligero paseo por los jardines?¨ murmuro Sparx mientras volaba tras ellos de mala gana

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Estuvieron un largo rato jugando a "la llevas" mientras la pequeña libélula se quejaba amargamente.

Hubo un momento en el que llegaron a un pequeño bosque, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. En este momento solo importaba coger al otro.

¨¿Qué pasa Spyro?¿acaso soy muy rápida para ti?¨ se rio Cynder mientras huía de Spyro

¨¡espera a que te coja!¨ grito Spyro

¨¡quédense quietos!¨grito Sparx mientras jalaba un cuerno de Cynder, en un intento de hacerla frenar

¨¿Por qué debemos hacerlo?¨pregunto Cynder mientras miraba de reojo a Sparx

¨tengo que vigilarlos y no quiero estar detrás de ustedes por todo el mundo¨ contesto Sparx

Spyro y Cynder se miraron de reojo mientras unas sonrisas maliciosas comenzaban a formarse en sus rostros

¨¿Por qué esas sonrisas?¨ pregunto Sparx mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Los dos dragones no respondieron, simplemente dirigieron su mirada a Sparx sin quitar sus sonrisas

¨¡¿Qué diablos están insinuando ustedes dos?!¨ grito la libélula, acto seguido los dos dragones desaparecieron más rápido que la luz mientras se reían fuertemente

¨¡¿en serio?!¿Van a hacer que los persiga?!¨ grito Sparx mientras trataba de alcanzarlos

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¨¿Cuánto llevo caminando?¨ pregunto Carol, hace una hora había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sabía dónde estaba

¨genial¨ pensó Carol ¨simplemente, genial. Primero mi mamá muere, luego ese raro collar, y como si fuera poco, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de donde estoy¨

Justo en ese momento sintió unas risas muy cerca, parecían provenir de unos arbustos

¨¿Quién puede estar por aquí?¨ pensó Carol mientras se acercaba lentamente a los arbustos donde creía haber escuchado las risas

Cuando se asomo sigilosamente entre los arbustos, se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo… estaba frente el dragón purpura y la dragona negra con quienes soñaba… y también frente a la libélula

¨ahora sí que estoy segura de que estoy soñando¨ pensó Carol

Los dos dragones se reían alegremente mientras se perseguían y daban vueltas alrededor de la libélula que los miraba con impaciencia. Carol noto que estos dos dragones eran casi de su misma estatura.

¨¡¿Qué no se pueden quedar quietos?!¨ grito la libélula

¨las… las libélulas no hablan… un momento, ¿esto no lo había soñado ya?¨ pensó Carol

¨emm… no, no podemos¨ dijo la dragona mientras se detenía

¨tu opinión no cuenta para mi, lady Nightmare¨ dijo la libélula con tono descarado

¨cuantas veces te he dicho ya ¡que ese no es mi nom…!¨ comenzó a gritar la dragona pero se detuvo al notar que algo se movía entre los arbustos

¨¿pasa algo?¨pregunto el dragón

¨me pareció ver algo entre los arbustos¨ contesto la dragona

¨estoy muerta¨ pensó Carol mientras trataba de agacharse para que la vieran.

¨por favor¨ resoplo la libélula ¨que puede haber tras los arbustos si ya se fue el señor oscuuuurooo¨ dijo alargando las letras al darse cuenta de lo que se escondía

¨¡aaaaaaah, un mono, me va a comer, soy muy joven para morir!¨ grito la libélula mientras se alejaba rápidamente de los arbustos

¨¡¿un qué?!… lo lamento libélulita pero, ¡confunde pero no ofendas!¨ pensó Carol amargamente

¨¡¿ustedes dos, se van a quedar ahí o evitaran que me coman?!¨ continúo la libélula

¨por mi está bien que te coman¨ contesto la dragona

¨shhhhhh, silencio¨ siseo el dragón mientras asechaba lentamente el arbusto preparado para saltar en cualquier momento y cuando Carol menos lo espero se abalanzo sobre ella

¨¡aaaaaah!¡suéltame… Spyro!¨ grito Carol mientras trataba de quitarse a Spyro de encima

¨¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?¨ pregunto Spyro amenazadoramente

¨yo sueño con tigo y con… como se llamaba… ¡Cynder!¨ contesto Carol. Cynder se estremeció al escuchar su nombre

¨espera, ¿te llamas Carol?¨ pregunto Spyro sin liberar a Carol

¨si, esa soy yo¨

¨¿no eres un mono verdad?¨ pregunto Cynder mientras se acercaba

¨¡pues claro que no! ¡¿Me ves cara de mono o qué?!¨ respondió Carol con enojo, pero solo logro un gruñido de Spyro

¨¿Cómo quieres que te creamos?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨por favor, no me lastimes, no pretendo herir a ninguno de ustedes… solo quiero volver a mi hogar¨ rogo Carol

Spyro lo dudo por un momento pero luego dio un largo suspiro y libero a Carol de su agarre

¨mas te vale que estés diciendo la verdad¨ dijo Spyro

¨gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco¨ sonrió Carol

¨espera, no me digas que le crees a esta cosa¨ dijo Sparx mientras apuntaba con un dedo a Carol

¨humana¨ dijo Carol

¨¿Qué?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨soy una humana, esa es mi especie… así como ustedes son dragones…¨ comenzó a explicar Carol hasta que Sparx la interrumpió con un bufido ¨perdón, así como ustedes son dragones y libélula… yo soy una humana¨

¨bueno, seas lo que seas. ¿Cómo sabemos que no vas a acecinarnos?¨ pregunto Sparx mientras se acercaba a Carol y la miraba fijamente

¨¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?¨ pregunto Carol

¨pues porque eres un mono¨ respondió la libélula

¨ya te lo dije… ¡no soy un mono!, además los mono no tienen la inteligencia suficiente como para matar a alguien, a menos de que actúen por instinto¨ contesto Carol

¨si claro y es por eso que varias veces casi fui devorado por ellos¨ dijo Sparx

¨¡ya basta Sparx!¨ dijo Cynder ¨si ella dice que no es un mono, debemos creerle. Además solo se parece un poco a ellos¨

¨Cynder tiene razón, además si fuera un mono, ya habría tratado de matarnos hace mucho tiempo¨ coincidió Spyro

¨bien pero cuando ella les ponga un cuchillo en la garganta no me busquen¨ dijo Sparx amargamente mientras se alejaba

¨discúlpalo, es un poco terco¨ dijo Spyro

¨¿solo un poco?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨bueno tal vez mucho¨ corrigió Spyro

¨si, puedo ver eso claramente¨ dijo Carol ¨si no es mucha molestia, ¿me pueden decir donde me encuentro ahora mismo?¨

¨estamos cerca de Warfang¨ contesto Cynder

¨¿Warfang?¨ repitió Carol confundida

¨¿no sabes que es Warfang?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨na-ah, sinceramente creo que no conozco nada aquí¨ respondió Carol

¨¿cómo que no conoces nada aquí?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨buenooo, tengo la teoría de que ni siquiera soy de esta dimensión¨ respondió Carol

¨genial, ahora también es extraterrestre¨ murmuro Sparx mientras se acercaba

¨¿Qué no habías decidido irte?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨na, me arrepentí¨

¨bueno, volviendo a Carol… ¿al menos sabes de dónde vienes?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨pues claro, vengo de un lugar llamado la tierra¨ contesto Caro, como si la repuesta fuera obvia

¨¿tierra?, la tierra es un elemento, no un lugar¨ dijo Cynder

¨si es un lugar, el lugar de donde vengo se llama así… planeta tierra, o la tierra para abreviar¨ contesto Carol

Spyro y Cynder se miraron confundidos y volvieron su mirada de nuevo a Carol

¨¿nos das un momento?¨ dijo Spyro mientras miraba a Cynder, cuando Carol asintió, los dos se alejaron un momento para que ella no los escuchara

¨¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨no lo sé, ¿Qué tal si la llevamos con los guardianes? Ellos deben saber qué hacer con ella o al menos de donde viene¨ contesto Spyro

¨me parece bien¨ asintió Cynder

¨Carol, creo que conocemos a alguien que podría ayudarte¨ dijo Spyro

¨así ¿Quién?¨pregunto Carol mientras sus ánimos comenzaban a subir

¨los guardianes¨ contesto Cynder

¨¿Quiénes?¨ pregunto Carol

¨los guardianes¨ repitió Spyro ¨son los dragones más sabios de todo el reino del dragón¨

¨¿en serio?¨ pregunto Carol

¨si¨ contesto Spyro

¨por favor, llévenme con ellos, necesito saber cómo llegar a casa ahora¨ suplico Carol

¨tranquila, no veo por qué no podamos llevarte con ellos¨ la calmo Cynder

¨¿en verdad?, en serio, muchas gracias, me han salvado la vida¨ dijo mientras abrazaba a los dos dragones, quienes la miraron con una mezcla de asombro, inquietud e inseguridad

¨¿Qué pasa? Aun no se acostumbran a las alabanzas por ser salvadores¨ se burlo Sparx al ver sus expresiones

¨mejor guarda tus comentarios, Sparx¨ dijo Spyro

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¨bueno aquí estamos¨ dijo Spyro cuando al fin volvieron a la entrada de Warfang

¨¿crees que es una buena idea?¨ pregunto Sparx ¨me refiero a como reaccionaran los dragones y los topos al verla¨

¨no se preocupen de eso me encargo yo¨ dijo Carol mientras se escondía detrás de unos arbustos

¨muuuuy bien¨ dijo Spyro dudoso mientras se acercaba a la gran puerta de Warfang

¨¡alto!¡¿Quién anda ahí?!¨pregunto un dragón guardia mientras se asomaba.

¨somos nosotros, Spyro y Cynder¨ contesto Spyro

¨¡¿yyyyy?!¨dijo Sparx molesto

¨y Sparx¨ agrego Spyro

¨eso está mejor¨ dijo Sparx

¨oh, maestro Spyro, maestra Cynder, no sabía que eran ustedes, por favor pasen¨ contesto el guardia mientras las enormes puertas se abrían

Spyro miro de reojo los arbustos donde Carol se había escondido y se dio cuenta de que entro rápidamente asegurándose de que no la vieran

¨bueno, tal vez esto funcione¨ pensó Spyro

Así estuvieron unos minutos, Spyro y Cynder caminando tranquilamente y Carol escondiéndose en un lugar distinto cada segundo mientras trataba de que no la vieran, al llegar a la entrada al templo Spyro y Cynder abrieron la puerta y Carol entro lo más rápido posible

¨bueno, aquí deberían estar los guardianes¨ dijo Cynder

¨hay están¨ dijo Spyro mientras apuntaba con una garra al centro de la sala donde se encontraban los guardianes conversando. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes dragones los invitaron a acercarse

¨Spyro, Cynder, ¿Dónde se habían metido?¨ pregunto Terrador

¨fuimos a dar un paseo¨ contesto Cynder

¨¡¿paseo?! A mí me pareció más bien una carrera¨ gruño Sparx

¨bueno ese no es el punto… el punto es que alguien necesita su ayuda¨ dijo Spyro

¨¿Quién?¨ pregunto Volteer, acto seguido, Carol salió de su escondite tímidamente

¨Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, ella es Carol, ella es una hu… ¨Spyro nunca pudo terminar antes de que Terrador grito llamando a la guardia

¨¡un mono!¡guardias!¨

Unos segundos después, cinco dragones estaban rodeando a Carol mientras le gruñían amenazadoramente

¨¡esperen!¨ Spyro y Cynder gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se metían entre Carol y los guardias

¨¡Spyro!¡Cynder!¡¿no se dan cuenta que es esa cosa?!¨ pregunto Cyril

¨no es un mono, es una humana¨ explico Spyro

¨es ella quien necesita su ayuda¨ continúo Cynder

Y así, explicaron todo lo que Carol les había contado sobre donde venia y sobre lo que era ella

¨así que no eres un mono¨ dijo Terrador

¨no, no lo soy, por favor no me maten¨ dijo Carol

¨guardias retírense¨ ordeno Terrador, acto seguido los guardias retrocedieron lentamente pero no quitaron sus ojos de Carol

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, dos guardias entraron mientras uno de ellos sostenía algo entre sus dientes

¨Guardianes, hemos encontrado otro de esos monos¨ dijo el Guardia que no llevaba nada en sus fauces  
¨¡¿a quién llamas mono?!¡Lagartija voladora, súper desarrollada!¨ grito un hombre

¨esa vos… es la de Camilo¨ pensó Carol mientras dirigía su mirada al objeto que llevaba el dragón. Si era amilo y el dragón lo tenía agarrado de la camisa

¨¡Camilo!¨ grito Carol con todas sus fuerzas ¨¡déjenlo ir!¨ acto seguido el dragón abrió sus enormes fauces asiendo que Camilo callera bruscamente al suelo

¨gracias por su amabilidad¨ murmuro Camilo amargamente mientras se frotaba la cabeza y se paraba lentamente

¨¿estás bien?¨ pregunto Carol mientras se le acercaba a ayudarlo

¨si, simplemente siento que me rompí el cráneo y la mitad de mis costillas… nada grave. Dejando de lado que estoy en shock con todo esto de los dragones¨ contesto él. Después de un segundo Carol se dio cuenta de algo… Camilo llevaba puestos los brazaletes que no le quedaban antes

¨amm, ¿Camilo?¨ dijo Carol

¨¿Qué pasa?¨ pregunto Camilo

¨tus muñecas¨ respondió Carol, acto seguido Camilo observo sus muñecas y se dio cuenta de que los brazaletes yacían en ellas

¨¿Cuándo me coloque esto?¨ pregunto Camilo

¨no… no lo sabes¨ dijo Carol

¨lo siento si no me di cuenta de ellos antes¨ dijo Camilo mientras alzaba las manos al aire

¨emmmm, ¿Quién… es él?¨ pregunto Spyro mientras él y Cynder se acercaban

¨¿eh? Oh, no los he presentado… él es Camilo¨ dijo Carol mientras lo señalaba

¨Camilo ellos son Spyro y Cynder¨ dijo mientras señalaba a los dos dragones

Camilo tenía una expresión completa de asombro en su rostro ¨e… esos son los dragones co-con quienes soñé¨ tartamudeo

¨¿no te habías dado cuenta?¨ pregunto Carol sarcásticamente

¨lamento interrumpir, pero… ¿Qué es lo que necesitaban?¨ pregunto Cyril

¨oh, claro… tenía la esperanza de que ustedes me digieran como regresar a casa¨ contesto Carol

¨¿no lo sabes?¨ pregunto Terrador

¨lamentablemente no, creo que ni siquiera soy de esta dimensión¨ dijo Carol

¨¿Qué? ¿Otra dimensión? Eso es imposible… no hay ni el más mínimo indicio de que existan otras dimensiones paralelas o más bien universos paralelos. No son teorías, son hipótesis. La mecánica cuántica deja muchas incógnitas abiertas y la posibilidad de universos paralelos daría respuesta a algunas de ellas.  
La mayor de todas las incógnitas es la capacidad probabilística de la función de onda, una partícula en determinadas circunstancias decide su dirección supuestamente al azar dentro de un rango de probabilidades, un supuesto multi-universo resolvería el problema dando una solución única y distinta en cada universo y… ¨ comenzó Volteer antes de que Cyril lo interrumpiera

¨ya quedo claro Volteer¨

¨wow… y yo que creía que mi profesor de matemáticas hablaba mucho¨ dijo Carol

¨acostúmbrate… normalmente no le entiendo ni la más mínima a ese dragón¨ dijo Sparx mientras apuntaba con un dedo a Volteer

¨pues claro que si existen más dimensiones… hasta ahora se conocen diez dimensiones diferentes¨ declaro Camilo ¨pero pueden haber más¨

¨Camilo, por favor… dejemos la física fuera de esta conversación¨ pidió Carol

¨muy bien volviendo al problema de Carol… ¿alguna idea de cómo podemos ayudarla a volver?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨lo lamento joven dragona, pero primero debemos saber de cual de todas las dimensiones viene Carol, si no es claro esto podría perderse en otra dimensión, y su cuerpo simplemente desaparecería, no podemos jugar con eso hasta que no estemos seguro de donde se quiere llegar¨ explico Volteer

¨genial, estamos atrapados acá¨ dijo Camilo

¨Terrador, ¿Carol y Camilo pueden quedarse hasta que averigüen como regresar a su hogar?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨eso sería un problema Spyro. No sabemos cómo reaccionarían los ciudadanos con respecto a esto¨ respondió Terrador

¨nosotros no encargaremos de ellos¨ aseguro Cynder

Los guardianes se miraron entre sí por un momento, pero luego accedieron

¨muy bien jóvenes dragones. Pero asegúrense de que nadie note la presencia de ellos¨ dijo Cyril

¨pueden quedarse aquí en el templo¨ dijo Volteer

¨en serio, muchas gracias¨ agradeció Carol

¨es un placer¨ dijo Terrador.

Después de unos segundos. Spyro, Cynder, Carol, Camilo y Sparx se fueron dejando solos a los guardianes

¨¿no se te hacían familiares esos brazaletes y ese collar?¨ pregunto Cyril mientras miraba a Terrador

¨¿los que llevaban esas criaturas?, si… siento que los he visto antes pero no se en donde¨ contesto Terrador

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Nota de la autora: **al fin, la inspiración a regresado a mí. :D … lamento no haber subido ningún capitulo como desde hace… ¿Qué? ¿Un mes más o menos?... bueno desde hace mucho tiempo, pero además de que estaba en blanco, digamos que ando algo ocupada.

Argh, las clases de física me están haciendo daño, lamento mucho si alguien no entiende la ultima parte del capítulo… pero es que se adentra mucho en la explicación de las diez dimensiones, porque pueden existir, porque no y blah, blah, blah

Bueno, dejando de lado la ciencia… OMG, al fin Spyro y Carol se encuentran, creí que jamás llegaría a esta parte.

Dudas, ideas, opiniones, aportes… lo que sea, los acepto con mucho gusto

Hasta otra ;)

bye


	9. capitulo 8

**La leyenda de Spyro: dos mundos**

**nota de la autora: **HOLA… sigo viva, no he muerto aun XD les tengo una pequeña pregunta…¿alguna vez han sentido que algo o alguien los odia?... bueno yo sí, el internet, se que desde hace mucho tiempo no subo capitulo nuevo pero lo que pasa es que el internet se me esta cayendo cada 15 minutos y pues… digamos que no es la mejor cosa del mundo, dejando de lado que el bloqueo de escritor me ha atrapado y que tengo muchas cosas pendientes, además estoy ayudando a una amiga con su historia ya que también anda en blanco. Pero para compensar todo eso, este capítulo es más largo de lo normal (mucho más largo).

Ah, antes de que se me olvide… tal vez cuando termines de leer pienses que estoy loca o que exagere o algo por el estilo… ¿Por qué lo estoy diciendo?, simplemente lee.

Disfrútenlo…

**Capitulo 8**

¨wow, este lugar es enorme¨ dijo Camilo mientras miraba de un lado a otro, inspeccionando el lugar que los rodeaba

¨ya lo creo… jamás había visto un lugar así de grande¨ coincidió Carol

Habían estado caminando por los enormes pasillos del templo y aun así no habían llegado a donde Spyro y Cynder los querían guiar

¨¿en serio?, creo que el primer templo del dragón era mucho más grande que este¨ dijo Spyro

¨¡¿más grande que esto?! ¿Es eso posible?¨ pregunto Carol asombrada

¨en verdad, se nota que ustedes dos no son de por aquí¨ dijo Sparx

¨¿Por qué?¨ pregunto Camilo

¨pues... no sé, simplemente me parece que ustedes dos son "diferentes" por decirlo así¨ contesto Sparx

¨además de nuestro físico¨ dijo Camilo

¨también en otros aspectos¨ respondió la libélula

¨¿falta mucho?¨ pregunto Carol

¨no, sus habitaciones no están muy lejos¨ respondió Cynder

¨¿Por qué no elegimos una de estas?¨ Pregunto Camilo mientras señalaba una del millón de puertas que los rodeaban

¨aun no conocemos este templo muy bien. No sabemos si en esos cuartos habrá alguien o algo importante adentro¨ contesto Cynder

¨además, preferimos darles habitaciones cercanas a las nuestras en caso de que ocurra una emergencia o que tengamos que encubrirlos¨ concluyo Spyro

¨espera ¿cercanas a las nuestras?, si saben que están corriendo el peligro de despertar con una daga es su garganta ¿verdad?¨ dijo la libélula

¨Sparx, por milésima ves, ellos no nos van a matar¨ dijo Spyro mientras soltaba un suspiro de fastidio. Las continuas quejas de la libélula comenzaban a ser irritantes

¨¿Por qué nadie me escucha?¨ dijo la libélula mientras se cruzaba de brazos ¨les repetiré una vez más, ellos no son de fiar, esperaran el momento más inesperado para saltarnos en cima y matarnos¨

¨en serio, ¿para qué vamos a querer matarlos a ustedes?¨pregunto Camilo

¨nunca se sabe¨ contesto Sparx con tono sombrío

¨cambiando de tema… Camilo, ¿sabes cómo llegaste acá?¨ pregunto Carol con la esperanza de que el supiera como volver

¨lamentablemente no… después de ese resplandor, desperté en un bosque y… paso algo muy raro¨

¨¿Qué cosa?¨ pregunto Carol

¨ Después te lo diré¨ respondió Camilo ¨solo sé que cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, sentí un crujido y cuando menos pensé, estaba en las fauces de un dragón… además, ¿tú crees que si supiera como volver, hubiera escuchado la charla del dragón amarillo?¨ contesto Camilo

¨buen punto¨ dijo Carol

¨llegamos¨ dijo Spyro, estaban parados frente dos puertas, una al lado de la otra, ambas tenían un aspecto muy fino y reluciente

¨muy bien, elijan que habitación quiere cada uno, nuestras habitaciones están a 2 minutos de acá más o menos, si tienen cualquier problema solo búsquenos en nuestras habitaciones¨ dijo Spyro

¨pero por favor, si no estamos en nuestros cuartos no salgan a buscarnos, no queremos problemas de pánico¨ concluyo Cynder

¨entendido¨ Carol y Camilo dijeron al unisonó

¨entonces buen día¨ dijo Spyro mientras se alejaba con Cynder y Sparx

¨buuueno, ¿cómo elegir las habitaciones?¨ dijo Carol

Después de unos minutos una idea binó a su mente, antes de que Camilo pudiera decir una sola letra ella grito

¨¡me pido la de la derecha!¨ y Cerro la habitación frente a Camilo

¨¡hey!¨ se quejo Camilo ¨eso es trampa¨

¨fuiste muy lento¨ se burlo Carol sin abrir la puerta

¨bien¨ dijo Camilo amargamente mientras entraba en la otra habitación.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Spyro y Cynder caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Warfang, habían decidido observas más detalladamente la ciudad ya que la última vez que habían estado allí habían estado luchando contra Grublins o contra el Golem y no habían tenido tiempo de observar lo que los rodeaba.

Hace poco Sparx había decidido irse a quien sabe donde diciendo ¨voy a ver algo¨. Aunque la verdad, estar sin la libélula resultaba desestresante.

¨oye Spyro, ¿de verdad crees que haber acogido a esos dos humanos fue una buena idea?¨ pregunto Cynder mientras recordaba a Carol y Camilo

¨no lo sé¨ respondió Spyro mientras negaba lentamente ¨simplemente esperemos que no hagan nada indebido¨

¨¿Quiénes?¨ pregunto una nueva voz, Spyro y Cynder dirigieron su mirada a un familiar dragoncito gris

¨¿nos estabas siguiendo? ¨ pregunto Spyro

¨no, solo pasaba por aquí y los vi, así que decidí venir¨ respondió Northwind ¨¿de quienes estaban hablando?¨

¨de nadie¨ respondió Cynder tratando de ocultar la verdad

¨ja ja, claro. Ustedes dos estaban hablando de 2 personas ¿de quienes hablaban?¨ insistió Northwind

Antes de que Spyro o Cynder pudiera contestar llego Helius

¨Northwind, ¿Qué te dije de estar molestando a la gente?¨

¨a vamos, no he causado tantos problemas¨ dijo Northwind

¨¡¿no?! Hay tres carretillas de comerciantes tiradas en el suelo, seis topos quejándose de que un dragón gris los lastimo y una estatua completamente destruida ¿eso no es mucho para ti?¨ dijo Helius

¨solo me divertía¨ se quejo Northwind

¨pues la próxima vez trata de que tu diversión no le haga daño a los demás¨ respondió Helius, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de Spyro y Cynder

¨oh, Spyro, Cynder, no me había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí¨

¨ja, eres el primero¨ contesto Spyro recordando cómo cada vez que iban a algún lado siempre aparecía un tumulto de dragones, topos y guepardos preguntándoles cosas sobre su viaje.

¨saben, imagine que la ciudad estaría más… no sé, en ruinas cuando llegáramos¨ dijo Helius mientras miraba a todos lados

Spyro no había caído en cuenta de eso, los edificios parecían más nuevos que nunca, hasta la torre donde habían combatido al golem parecía como si nunca hubiera pasado una guerra.

¨es verdad, no había caído en cuenta de esto¨

¨tal vez se repararon cuando usaste tu poder para evitar la destrucción del mundo¨ dijo Cynder

¨puede ser¨ dijo Spyro

¨¡¿Qué?!¨ Grito Northwind haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran

¨¿Qué pasa hermanito?¨ pregunto Helius

¨shh, silencio¨ respondió Northwind mientras agitaba un ala

¨¿Qué le pasa?¨ pregunto Cynder en voz baja

¨no lo sé… solo se pone así cuando las brisas le dicen algo¨ contesto Helius

¨¿el puede hablar con el viento?¨ pregunto Spyro asombrado

¨si, los dragones de viento tienen la capacidad de escuchar y hablar con el viento, así como los dragones de agua pueden hacer lo mismo con el agua, ¿no lo sabían?¨ respondió Helius

¨silencio¨ repitió Northwind

¨en serio Northwind ya nos estas asustando ¿Qué pasa?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨el viento… el… está asustado, algo lo está alterando¨ respondió Northwind

¨¿nos puedes decir que te está diciendo?¨pregunto Spyro

¨tratare pero… está demasiado estérico, no le entiendo mucho¨ respondió Northwind

¨está bien¨ dijo Spyro

¨vienen… rápido… huyan… atacar… Grublins… ejercito¨ comenzó Northwind

Con la sola palabra "Grublins" Spyro ya había entendido todo, un ejército de Grublins se acercaba a Warfang, estaba a punto de irse cuando Northwind grito.

¨¡espera hay más! Hay un dragón con ellos¨

¨¡¿UN DRAGÓN?!¨ Spyro, Cynder y Helius preguntaron al mismo tiempo

¨si, un dragón… esta encapuchado… tiene escamas negras y moradas opacas… y parece, que… ¡esta guiando a los Grublins!¨ respondió Northwind cada vez elevando el tono de su voz

¨¿estás seguro hermanito?¨ pregunto Helius

¨si, más seguro no podría estar¨

¨será mejor hablar con los guardianes¨ dijo Spyro

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¨¡Terrador! ¡Cyril! ¡Volteer!¨ grito Spyro mientras entraba al templo seguido por Cynder Northwind y Helius

¨¿Spyro? ¿Qué pasa?¨ pregunto Terrador

¨hay un ejército de Grublins acercándose a la ciudad y parece que hay un dragón con ellos¨ respondió Spyro

¨¿Cómo lo sabes joven dragón?¨ pregunto Cyril

¨Northwind dijo que el viento se lo dijo¨ contesto Helius

¨es verdad, el viento puede ser algo estérico a veces pero parecía más alterado de lo normal¨ dijo Northwind

¨esto no es un juego Northwind ¿en verdad hay un ejército de grublins acercándose a la ciudad?¨ pregunto Terrador

¨¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO! ¡En serio un ejército de grublins se acerca!¨ grito Northwind

Antes de que cualquier presente pudiera decir algo más un Guardia entro a la habitación interrumpiéndolos.

¨¡guardianes! ¡Los vigilantes han visto a un grupo de Grublins y Orcos acercándose!¨ grito el dragón

¨¡se los dije!¨ grito Northwind

¨¡vamos, hay que ver esto!¨ grito Terrador mientras se dirigía hacia las calles de la ciudad, los demás no tardaron en seguirle

Al acercarse a la muralla podían ver claramente los que el vigilante quería decir, todo un ejército de Grublins, Wyverns y Orcos con barias catapultas y torres se acercaba a Warfang dirigidos por un dragón, hasta un ciego podría ver esto claramente.

¨no puede ser¨ dijo Cyril ¨eso es… eso es..¨

¨¡¿UN DRAGÓN?!¨ grito Volteer

¨tranquilo Volteer, debe haber una explicación para esto¨ aseguro Terrador

¨¿a si?¨ dijo Helius sarcásticamente ¨¿Cómo cual?¨

¨mmm, pues… bueno…¨

¨lo ves, no hay que ser un genio para averiguar lo que está pasando aquí, ese dragón no está de nuestro lado, es simple entender¨ dijo Helius

¨¿no se supone que los Grublins, los Wyverns y los Orcos se habían ido cuando murió Malefor?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨no todos, algunos siguen vagando por el mundo, sin rumbo, sin objetivo y sin líder¨ dijo Volteer

¨¿creen que nos van a atacar?¨ pregunto Spyro, antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar una de las torres disparo dando en una parte de la muralla cercana a en la que se encontraban.

¨creo que eso es un si¨ dijo Northwind

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Carol estaba en el balcón de su habitación observando nubes, ya que no encontraba nada mejor que hacer.

¨si hubiera sabido que quedaría atrapada en otra dimensión por quien sabe cuánto, me hubiera traído algo para entretenerme¨ peso Carol, no pudo evitar recordar una vieja libreta que le había regalado su madre cuando era solo una niña, amaba dibujar y escribir en esa libreta.

¨si tan solo la tuviera aquí en mis manos¨ pensó Carol dicho esto una pequeña libreta forrada de cuero marrón y un pequeño broche rosado apareció a su lado

¨¿ehh? ¿Cómo rayos llego mi libreta hasta acá?¨ dijo Carol mientras examinaba la libreta

¨tal vez estos brazaletes no solo me tele transportaron a mí, tal vez puedan tele transportar otras cosas¨ dijo mientras miraba los brazaletes que yacían en sus muñecas

¨cada vez todo se vuelve más confuso¨ dijo antes de soltar un largo suspiro de cansancio ¨¿Qué jamás se acabara esta pesadilla?¨

No pudo pensar más en eso ya que una gran estruendo sonó por todas partes y varios gritos resonaron a los lejos

¨esos suenan como gritos de guerra… ¡ay, no! ¡no me digan que me metí en una guerra!¨ pensó pero pronto sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio a un grupo de grublins saliendo del suelo y a unas enormes torres que se acercaban a las murallas.

¨yyyy es oficial, estoy muerta¨

¨¡CAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!¨ se escucho un grito mesclado con unos fuertes golpes en su puerta

¨¿eh? ¿Camilo? ¡¿Qué pasa!?¨ pregunto Carol mientras Camilo entraba entre jadeos a la habitación

¨¡HAY UN MONTON DE MOSCAS PELUDAS Y MONSTRUOS ENTRANDO A LA CIUDAD!¨ grito Camilo mientras señalaba la entrada del balcón

¨relájate, estoy segura de que todo estará bien¨ dijo Carol pero ella sabía muy bien que mentía

¨¡¿todo estará bien?! ¡Hay millones de monstruos rodeando la ciudad!... ¡¿Y TODO ESTARA BIEN!?¨ grito Camilo ¨¡VAMOS A MORIR!

¨¡cálmate!¨ grito Carol ¨estoy segura de que Spyro y Cynder podrán con esto, los he visto peleando varias veces en mis sueños, son muy buenos, no creo que una plaguita de moscas mutantes los detengan¨

¨vámonos de aquí¨ dijo Camilo

¨no, olvidaste lo que nos dijeron, no debemos salir de este templo, no queremos asustar al resto de los habitantes¨ le recordó Carol

¨¡por favor!, ¡¿que asusta más que esas cosas?!¨ grito Camilo mientras se acercaba al balcón y se asomaba solo para ver unos Grublins atacando a un dragón, lo cual lo hiso empalidecer

¨aquí estaremos a salvo, será mejor quedarnos¨ dijo Carol mientras se paraba y se estiraba

¨¡¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN CALMADA?!¨ grito Camilo

¨trato de verle el lado positivo a las cosas¨

¨¡¿y cuál es el lado positivo de esto?!¨ pregunto Camilo ¨a ya se… van a matar a miles de dragones. No mejor este, destruirán la ciudad entera… no, no, no, ya se… ¡vamos a ser asesinados! ¡SIEMPRE QUISE SER ASECINADO!¨ dijo Camilo sarcásticamente

¨muy bien, puede que no haya lado positivo, pero no pienses en que moriremos¨ contesto Carol

Justo en ese momento, tres Grublins aparecieron volando frente a ella haciéndola gritar de miedo, los grublins tenían varias manchas de sangre, Carol no estaba segura de quien era la sangre pero si entendió una cosa a la perfección… moriría ahí si no se movía.

¨¡CORREEEE!¨ grito antes de tomar la mano de Camilo y comenzar a correr por los pasillos decidida a huir de los Grublins

¨¿Quién es la asustada ahora?¨ pregunto Camilo ahogando una risa

¨no es momento de eso¨ gruño Carol sin dejar de correr y sin soltar a Camilo

Llegaron a la gran sala donde habían hablado con los guardianes, desde allí se oían los gritos de guerra que provenían de afuera.

¨saldremos¨ dijo Carol seriamente

¨¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO TE ENLOQUECISTE?!¨ grito Camilo ¨¡cuando dije que nos fuéramos no hablaba en serio!¨

¨¡es eso o morir en manos de esas cosas!¨ grito Carol mientras señalaba a los Grublins que se acercaban, listos para matarlos

¨¡no, será mucho más peligroso salir!¨

Justo en ese momento un Orco destrozo una pared haciendo volar pedazos de piedra por todas partes, los cuales casi aplastan a Carol y a Camilo.

¨pensándolo bien… creo que deberíamos salir¨ dijo Camilo antes de echar a correr con dirección a la gran puerta del templo

Al salir, ambos palidecieron… habían millones de dragones luchando contra Grublins y Orcos, varios Guepardos ayudando a los dragones y uno que otro topo curando a quienes podían. las paredes y calles tenían grandes manchas de sangre y el ambiente tenía un leve olor a sangre y a quemado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Spyro tomo a un Grublin de un ala y lo azoto contra el suelo varias veces antes de lanzarlo contra otro grupo de Grublins que se le acercaban.

Desde hace poco que comenzó esta batalla y ya habían millones de Grublins dentro de la ciudad, no estaba seguro de cómo y porque vinieron aquí pero ahora solo le importaba una cosa en especial… mantenerse con vida.

No hace mucho se había separado de Cynder, Helius, Northwind y los guardianes. Ahora mismo se arrepentía, eran demasiados Grublins dejando de lado a los Orcos y a los Wiverns… ellos eran otro problema.

Podía oír los gritos de guerra y de agonía que provenían de todas las direcciones.

¨¿cuánto durara esto?¨ pensó Spyro antes de esquivar a un Grublin que trato de lanzársele encima

Justo en ese momento escucho un grito muy diferente a los que había estado escuchando, no era un grito de ira ni de dolor, era un grito de terror. Spyro reconoció en seguida el grito, era un grito de un niño, no debía ser mayor de 11 años.

En ese momento vio a un dragoncito gris que se retorcía en el suelo entre un grupo de Grublins que lo tenían acorralado.

¨¡NORTHWIND!¨ Spyro grito al ver al dragón gris, este tenía varias heridas en su espalda y pecho y tenía varias lagrimas de agonía en sus ojos

Spyro no dudo en correr hacia el dragoncito para ayudarlo, al acercarse a los grublins algunos trataron de acorralarlo a él también pero el uso su elemento electricidad para alejarlos, luego agarro a un Grublin y le dio varios golpes en el aire antes de lanzarlo contra el suelo golpeando a varios Grublins que estaba debajo de el.

Al terminar con los Grublins, se acerco lentamente a Northwind quien no dejaba de temblar con los ojos cerrados con fuerza

¨Northwind ¿estás bien?¨ pregunto Spyro amablemente mientras colocaba una pata sobre el hombro de Northwind quien aun estaba tendido en el suelo

¨ellos… ellos iban a matarme¨ respondió Northwind en un tono casi imposible de escuchar, sin dejar de temblar

¨ tranquilízate¨ respondió Spyro, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que las heridas del dragoncito eran más grandes de los que había pensado, debía haber perdido mucha sangre ya ¨vamos, será mejor cerrar esas heridas¨

Northwind miro levemente su pecho solo para ver varia heridas punzantes que chorreaban sangre, esto solo lo altero mas, trato de pararse pero el dolor se apodero de él haciéndolo caer de nuevo contra el duro suelo

¨¡no puedo!¨ grito el dragoncito, el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de el, no quería que llegaran mas Grublins

En ese momento otro dragón se acerco a Spyro y Northwind.

¨¡Spyro! ¡¿Sabes donde esta N…?!¨ comenzó a preguntar Helius hasta que sus palabras murieron es su garganta al ver a su hermano lleno de cortes y contusiones

¨¡NORTHWIND!¨ grito el dragón azul de forma estérica mientras se acercaba a Northwind

¨Northwind… ¿estás bien? En el nombre de los ancestros, ¿qué te paso?¨

¨habían u-unos Grublins que me querían matar… p-pero Spyro me d-defendio¨ tartamudeo Nortwind

¨no hay tiempo… hay que llevarlo al hospital¨ dijo Spyro

¨tienes razón¨ dijo Helius antes de acomodar a Northwind sobre su espalda ¨gracias por ayudarlo¨

¨no hay de que¨ unos segundos más tarde Helius ya no estaba a la vista y toda la lucha volvió a comenzar

Mientras Spyro estaba distraído un Orco lo golpeo a un lado de su cuerpo haciéndole rodar bruscamente antes de estrellarse contra una pared, el Orco se acero lentamente a Spyro quien se levantaba lentamente recobrando la compostura, preparado para matarlo en cualquier momento, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se escucho un grito agudo que penetraba el alma de cualquier persona, desde el mas débil hasta el más fuerte, un grito de elemento Miedo.

Spyro levanto la vista para ver al Orco paralizado y a Cynder ofreciéndole una sonrisa burlona

¨¿el poderoso dragón purpura necesita ayuda?¨ pregunto la dragona

¨y mucha¨ respondió Spyro mientras terminaba de levantarse

¨entonces prepárate¨ dijo Cynder mientras el Orco comenzaba a recuperar el movimiento

Cuando estuvo listo, el Orco se lanzo sobre Cynder solo para ser disparado contra una pared por una corriente de aire.

Enojado, el Orco trato de golpear a alguno de los dos dragones pero estos dos simplemente esquivaron su ataque de un salto y le atacaron con Fuego y Miedo hasta caer sin vida al suelo.

¨¿sabes donde están los otros?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨Rainy y Wender están en la sección este de la ciudad, los guardianes están en las murallas de la ciudad y Sparx debe de estar escondido en alguna parte, pero no tengo idea de donde están Northwind y Helius¨ respondió Cynder mientras lanzaba un Grublin contra un árbol

¨ellos están en la enfermería¨ respondió Spyro mientras enterraba la punta de su cola en el pecho de un Grublin

¨¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están bien?!¨ pregunto Cynder

¨Northwind fue herido y Helius decidió llevarlo a un lugar donde lo pudieran curar¨ respondió Spyro

¨no me sorprende, después de todo esta es la primera vez que Northwind participa en una lucha de verdad ¿no?¨ dijo Cynder, Spyro no había caído en cuenta de eso, Northwind siempre había vivido en su aldea lo más lejos posible de la guerra, tal vez entreno un poco allá, pero jamás había luchado contra un enemigo real

¨tienes razón¨ dijo Spyro después de golpear a Spyro con un misil terrestre, luego cayó en cuenta de algo ¨¿Qué hay de Carol y Camilo? ¿Algo de ellos?¨

¨no, desde que los dejamos en sus habitaciones no he vuelto a sabe nada de ellos¨ respondió Cynder ¨será mejor buscarlos antes de que se metan en algún lio¨

¨muy bien¨

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¨¡CORRE!¨ grito Carol mientras volvía a jalar a Camilo, desde que habían salido del templo las cosas empeoraron, si no estaba huyendo de un enemigo estaban evitando que un dragón los aplastara, y para empeorar no había rastro de Spyro, Cynder o los Guardianes

¨te dije que había que quedarnos¨ dijo Camilo entre jadeos

¨te aseguro que si nos hubiéramos quedado estaríamos muertos en este mismo momento¨ le contesto Carol mientras se detenía y tomaba aire

Justo en ese momento tres Wyverns los vieron y comenzaron a acercárseles lentamente para evitar que los vieran

¨¿Qué debemos hacer?, no importa a donde vallamos alguien nos quiere asesinar¨ dijo Camilo

¨no lo sé… ni siquiera sé que hacemos aquí realmente, quiero decir, ¿Por qué llegamos aquí? ¿Por qué nosotros?¨ respondió Carol

¨además ni siquiera sabemos para qué son estas cosas¨ dijo mientras miraba los brazaletes que yacían en sus muñecas

¨quien sabe, tal vez… ¡CUIDADO!¨ grito Carol mientras empujaba a Camilo cuando un Wyvern casi los golpea

¨¡necesitamos encontrar a alguien que nos conozca y que nos pueda proteger¨ grito Carol mientras miraba a Camilo quien estaba recobrando la compostura

¨pues será mejor movernos, porque esos tipos no se ven muy felices¨ dijo Camilo al ver las miradas frías de los Wyverns

¨vamos¨ dijo Carol mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo

¨emm… creo que no es el mejor momento pero, no soy el mejor en gimnasia¨ dijo Camilo

¨¡simplemente corre!¨ contesto Carol mientras lo miraba de reojo aun sin dejar de correr

En ese momento Carol sintió algo que se le enterró en la pierna y la hiso caer, dirigió su mirada hacia su pierna mientras se recuperaba de la caída solo para ver una gran mancha de sangre en su jean y tres flechas enterradas en su pierna

¨¡CAROOOL!¨ grito Camilo mientras varios Grublins comenzaron a rodearlo

¨¡CAMILO, CORRE!¨grito Carol al ver que varios Grublins se le lanzaban encima, después de unos segundos solo veía a un montón de Grublins rodeando a su amigo y ningún rastro de el

Carol trato con todas sus fuerzas levantarse pero la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a hacerse cargo de ella

¨lo siento Camilo… n-no pude hacer nada mas¨ dijo Carol mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, los Grublins al darse cuenta de que había otra persona presente comenzaron a volar amenazadoramente hacia ella

Carol no abrió los ojos al escuchar los gruñidos de los Grublins, solamente se preparo para sentir el golpe final, aunque jamás llego. Escucho vario chillidos de dolor y rabia y varios gruñidos durante un largo periodo de tiempo, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

¨¿estás bien?¨ le pregunto una voz suave y calmada cuando todos los chillidos y sonido desaparecieron, Carol abrió los ojos lentamente, todo se veía borroso pero pudo distinguir una mancha amarilla con puntos negros arrodillada al lado de ella, no estaba segura de que era, pero le parecía un guepardo

¨eso creo¨ contesto Carol mientras medio se levantaba ¨gracias… em¨

¨Hunter¨ dijo el guepardo

¨muy bien, gracias Hunter¨ dijo mientras le ofrecía una pequeña sonrisa pero rápidamente, esa sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de dolor, se había olvidado de la herida en su pierna

¨será mejor tratar esa herida¨ dijo Hunter mientras la cargaba

¨¡espera! ¡¿Dónde está Camilo?!¨ pregunto Carol mientras se retorcía tratando de que el Guepardo la soltara, pero no lo logro

¨¿tu amigo?... el está bien, ya debe estar en la enfermería¨ contesto el Guepardo mientras la calmaba

¨¿Quién lo llevo?¨

¨esos seriamos nosotros¨ dijo una voz familiar, Carol trato de mirar la fuente de la voz pero solo logro ver una mancha purpura y otra negra

¨¡Spyro! ¡Cynder! ¡Están bien!¨ grito Carol, no sabía porque pero se sentía muy alegre de ver a los dos dragones

¨ojala pudiéramos decir lo mismo de ti y Camilo¨ dijo Cynder

¨será mejor llevarte ya mismo a que te sanen esa herida¨ dijo Hunter

¨gracias de nuevo¨

¨ no tienes que agradecer nada¨ dijo Spyro ¨ahora si nos disculpas, creo que necesitan nuestra ayuda en otro lado¨

¨muy bien¨ contesto Carol mientras cerraba los ojos, pero no se durmió, ya debía haber perdido mucha sangre y tenía miedo de que si se dormía no volviera a despertar

Lo siguiente que oyó fue el suave sonido de las garras al alejarse mesclado con los gritos de guerra y furia que aun se mantenían en el aire. Aunque estuvo luchando contra el sueño no aguanto mucho y callo dormida mientras Hunter la llevaba a la enfermería

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Spyro y Cynder corrieron hacia la zona central de la ciudad, donde había más enemigos y donde se necesitaba más ayuda

Aunque al llegar se sorprendieron de lo que veían, no había ni un solo Grublin o cualquier otro enemigo, solo estaba el dragón que habían visto antes.

Como lo había dicho Northwind, el dragón tenia escamas de color negro como las de Cynder, su pecho y sus alas eran de un color morado oscuro pero ahora no estaba encapuchado, sus alas estaban un poco desgarradas y quemadas, tenía unos ojos de color rojo sangre, cuatro cuernos largo y puntudos de color plateado brotaban de su cabeza, tenía las mismas marcas que Cynder en su frente y en sus brazos y tenía varias espinas plateadas que recorrían desde su cuello hasta la punta de su cola donde se convertían en una cuchilla en U , pero lo que más sorprendió a Spyro y a Cynder fue que era casi de su mismo tamaño

¨baya, baya ¿acaso estoy en frente de Spyro y Cynder? ¿El gran salvador purpura y la ex terror de los cielos?¨ se rio el dragón

¨¿Quién eres y que quieres?¨ Gruño Spyro mientras tomaba una postura de ataque

¨¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso un dragón no puede divertirse un poco?¨ pregunto el dragón mientras ofrecía una sonrisa irónica

¨no si divertirse significa destruir una ciudad entera y matar a miles de inocente¨ dijo Cynder secamente

¨mira quién habla querida Cynder, antes te encantaba hacer esto mismo y jamás te quejabas¨ dijo el dragón ¨¿acaso no me reconoces?¨

Cynder entrecerró los ojos detallando al dragón lentamente

¨déjame darte una pequeña pista… "tramposa"¨ se rio el dragón, los ojos de Cynder se abrieron rápidamente cuando un recuerdo llego a su mente

¨¿Z-Zein?¨ tartamudeo Cynder

¨oh, me siento honrado, la pequeña Cynder me ha recordado¨ dijo el dragón

¨pe-pero tú moriste, y-yo misma te-te vi morir¨ tartamudeo Cynder

¨pues sorpresa, sorpresa… sigo vivo¨

¨Cynder ¿Quién es él?¨

¨oh lo lamento mucho, no me he presentado¨ se rio el dragón

¨soy Zein, ex ayudante de Malefor y nuevo maestro oscuro¨ dijo mientras daba una pequeña reverencia ¨y hermano mayor de Cynder¨ añadió luego

Spyro abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar al dragón, había escuchado bien

¨¿q-que? ¿Cynder, e-es eso cierto?¨ tartamudeo el dragón purpura pero por la expresión de Cynder supo rápidamente que era verdad

¨sabes quería hermanita, creí que jamás volvería a encontrarte, después de que me traicionaste creí que te olvidarías de mi¨ dijo Zein mientras se acercaba a Cynder quien estaba tan tiesa como la madera

¨¿de qué hablas?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres decir que ella jamás te lo ha contado?¨ pregunto Zein mientras miraba a Spyro, luego dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia Cynder

¨¡anda, cuéntale! ¡Dile lo que me hiciste! ¡Cuéntale cómo te convertiste en el terror de los cielos!¨ grito el dragón negro

¨¿Cynder? ¿De qué está hablando?¨ pregunto Spyro, Cynder simplemente agacho la cabeza mientras una mirada triste y sombría se apoderaba de su rostro

¨hay algo que Ignitus no te dijo sobre mí, Spyro. La razón por la que malefor eligió mi huevo y no cualquier otro¨ dijo sombríamente Cynder si levantar la cabeza, al escuchar esto Spyro comenzó a preocuparse.

¨Malefor era… era…¨ trato de decir Cynder pero las palabras murieron en su garganta

¨¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿Acaso sientes vergüenza de la verdad? ¿Acaso planeas ocultar esto el resto de tu vida?¨ se rio Zein pero Cynder no respondió solamente cerró los ojos con fuerza negándose a mirar a Zein a los ojos

¨bueno, dame el honor de terminar lo que tu ibas a decir… Malefor era nuestro padre¨ dijo Zein

Spyro sintió que todo alrededor de él se había derrumbado, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, el papá de quien más amaba era su peor enemigo, debe haber un error en esto.

¨¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees?¨ pregunto Zein al notar la expresión de Spyro ¨bueno déjame contarte lo que paso…¨

¨cuando yo nací, Malefor y mamá vivían felices, papá no pensaba en gobernar el mundo, solo le interesaba su entrenamiento como dragón purpura y mantener a su familia a salvo, yo tenía 4 años cuando escuche a los guardianes de entonces hablando sobre algo...¨

**-FLASHBACK-**

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del templo del dragón tranquilamente cuando escuche las voces de los guardianes detrás de la puerta del salón del concejo así que me acerque a la puerta para escuchar mejor y me fije por un pequeño hueco de la puerta para poder ver

¨¡ese dragón es una amenaza y ustedes lo saben muy bien!¨ dijo uno de los dragones del concejo

¨Malefor no es ninguna amenaza, el controla sus elementos muy bien, no lastimaría a nadie apropósito¨ contesto el guardián de Hielo

Estaban hablando de mi padre, así que decidí quedarme para enterarme de todo lo que hablaban sobre el

¨el está perdiendo el control y no es muy difícil notarlo, la oscuridad está tomando control sobre el¨ dijo otro dragón del concejo

¨no es cierto¨ dijo el guardián de Tierra

¨dejen de negarlo¨ dijo otro dragón del concejo

¨es verdad yo lo he visto¨ dijo el guardián de Electricidad

¨¡¿Qué?!¨ grito el guardián de Hielo

¨la última vez que estaba entrenando perdió el control, sus escamas se volvieron negras y sus ojos blancos, si no fuera porque lo detuve a tiempo el me abría matado¨

No creía lo que oía, estaba seguro de que papá nunca haría eso, nunca mataría a nadie, él era el dragón más amable que había conocido, el era mi ídolo.

¨muy bien, entonces mantendremos un ojo sobre el¨ dijo el guardián de Fuego

Entonces los guardianes comenzaron a acercarse a la puerta así que me oculte, pero aun así pude escuchar lo que dijo un dragón del concejo

¨una cosa más. Lo que escucharon aquí, se queda aquí. No queremos alterar a nadie, así que no le digan a nadie lo que escucharon y dijeron aquí, mucho menos a su esposa o a su hijo¨

No entendía por qué no nos querían decir esto tan importante, tenía que decírselo a mamá así que comenzó a correr, no quería que me vieran ahí. Pero después de pensarlo mejor decidí guardar silencio, mis padres esperaban una nueva niña y no quería preocuparlos.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK—**

Spyro escuchaba con atención todo lo que Zein decía, se había olvidado de que se hallaban en medio de una guerra

¨¡¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a mamá?!¨ grito Cynder mientras luchaba por contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos ¨¡tal vez así estaría viva!¨

¨tenía miedo de que mamá se alterara por ello y que te pasara algo a ti¨ contesto Zein mientras gruñía ¨pero después me di cuenta del gran error que cometí al guardar silencio, puse en peligro a quienes más quería¨

¨antes de que nacieras, papá perdió todo el control y nos ataco a mí y a mamá, vinieron varios guardias a ayudarnos pero fue muy tarde, yo sobreviví pero mamá no tuvo tanta suerte¨

**-FLASHBACK—**

Estaba abrazando con fuerza tu huevo mientras observaba con horror como papá y mamá peleaban, Malefor había cambiado ahora se veía más amenazador, lo que una vez fue un humilde dragón ahora era una maquina de destrucción

¨cariño por favor no hagas esto¨ suplico nuestra madre ¨yo se que aun eres bueno, yo se que dentro de esta capa de oscuridad aun se encuentra el dragón que yo tanto amo¨

Pero papá no hiso caso a lo que decía mamá, simplemente alzo sus garras y le desgarro la garganta a mamá de un solo golpe, podía sentir el olor de la sangre que inundaba el aire, estaba llorando, mi papá acababa de asesinar a mi madre, su esposa, y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo.

Luego Malefor comenzó a dirigirse hacia mí con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, comencé a abrazar tu huevo con mucha más fuerza que antes, debía protegerte, mamá abría querido eso. Me prepare para mi muerte, estaba seguro de que no saldría con vida de allí, sabía que mi corta vida había terminador. Pero no fue así

Escuche varios rugidos de otros dragones, abrí los ojos rápidamente para ver que habían amarrado a papá y lo tenían en el suelo mientras el gruñía y trataba de escapar desesperadamente. No moví ni un musculo, tenía miedo de que si lo hacia él me mataría.

¨volveré por ti y por tu hermana¨ dijo maliciosamente mientras se lo llevaban a la sala del concejo

Comencé a templar al oír sus palabras, no quería volver a verlo en toda mi vida, ya había sufrido lo suficiente, no quería que me hiciera daño ni a ti.

Justo en ese momento una dragona llego y nos cargo a ambos hasta un lugar diferente

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK—**

¨dos días después, Malefor fue encerrado en la prisión de Convexidad, estoy seguro de que les han hablado de eso¨ dijo Zein

Spyro miro a Cynder quien aun luchaba contra sus propias lágrimas pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito, se acerco a ella y le puso una de sus alas en sima

¨¿Qué pasa hermanita? ¿Te duele recordar lo que nos han dicho?¨ pregunto Zein mientras se reía en voz alta

¨¡ya deja de atormentarla!¨ grito Spyro, Cynder ya había tenido suficiente con todos los insultos que recibía como para que este dragón llegara a recordarle por lo que ha tenido que pasar

¨¿yo? ¿Atormentarla? ¿A ella?¨ pregunto el dragón negro mientras gruñía ¨¡lamento decírtelo pero fue ella quien nos metió en problemas en primer lugar, fue por ella que ahora hago esto!¨

¨¡¿pero de que estás hablando?!¨

¨solamente déjame continuar¨ dijo Zein fríamente ¨no sabía que papá se había aliado con los monos entonces, así que cuando secuestraron su huevo también me llevaron con ellos…¨

**-FLASHBACK—**

Entre a la sala donde estaban todos los huevos a punto de eclosionar, donde estaba sus huevos, me pare en frente del huevo de Cynder y lo revise varias veces, hacia eso todos los días para asegurarme de que estabas bien, aun estaba traumado por lo que paso con Malefor.

Luego vi la canasta donde estaba el huevo de Spyro, tenía miedo que este dragón purpura siguiera los mismos pasos de mi papá pero al mismo tiempo tenía la esperanza de que el traería una era de paz y armonía.

Después de asegurarme de que ambos huevos estaban bien salí de la sala y comencé a caminar sin rumbo por los pacillos, hace poco había cumplido 5 años y aunque era muy menor de edad, había adquirido un carácter serio y sombrío al morir mamá,

Entonces escuche unos gritos de guerra que provenían de las puertas del templo, corrí hacia uno de los balcones temiendo lo peor y todas mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando vi al gran ejercito de monos que entraban al templo

Si dudarlo dos veces volví a correr de nuevo con dirección a la sala de los huevos tenía que rescatar el huevo de mi hermanita y si podía el del dragón purpura, al llegar vi que el huevo purpura faltaba entonces comencé a preocuparme, pero logre tranquilizarme cuando en el horizonte vi a un dragón naranja que volaba cargando un pequeño huevo purpura de inmediato reconocí al dragón, era Ignitus el guardián de Fuego, uno de los 4 guardianes que fueron elegidos al morir los otros 4.

Después revise que estuviera bien el huevo de Cynder y por fortuna lo estaba, entonces los vi… vi a los monos entrando por ventanas y puertas listos para acabar con todos los huevos, trate de defender el huevo que tanto había cuidado pero solo era una cría así que no logre hacer mucho, cuando estaba a punto de rendirme vi a los 3 guardianes que entraron a la sala para defender los huevos.

¨¡Zein vete de aquí! ¡Es muy peligroso para ti!¨ grito Cyril, el guardián de Hielo

¨¡NO! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR A LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE ME QUEDA!¨ le respondí

¨¡Zein, no es el momento para pataletas!¨ grito Terrador, el guardián de Tierra mientras evitaba que unos monos cogieran algunos huevos

¨¡ya me oyeron, no me iré!¨ les grite

En ese momento sentí algo que me golpeo la cabeza dejándome inconsciente, al despertar solo pude ver a los tres guardianes también inconscientes en el suelo y un montón de cascarones regados en el suelo.

Comencé a llorar, habían matado también a mi hermana, estaba solo, ya no tenía a nadie. Pero entonces me fije en la mano de uno de los monos, vi un huevo negro con manchas grises, entonces me volví a animar

Trate pararme con todas mis fuerzas pero me habían abandonado, volví a caer contra el suelo y varios monos se dieron cuenta de esto

¨este debe ser el otro¨ dijo el mono que tenía el huevo negro

¨¿Quién lo golpea primero?¨ pregunto otro

Volví a sentirme como cuando vi a papá mirándome con ansias de matarme, me prepare para mi muerte cuando Ignitus entro en la sala listo para atacar a los monos

¨no hay tiempo¨ dijo el mono con el huevo negro, mientras me cargaba con la otra mano, lo aruñe tanto como pude pero no tenía mucha energía y la piel de este mono parecía metal

¨encárguense del dragón naranja¨ volvió a decir el mono antes de correr hacia la ventana

¨¡ZEEEEEEIN!¨ escuche gritar a Ignitus, luego cerré los ojos cuando me quede sin energías

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK—**

¨¡¿y para que querías protegerme?!¨ pregunto Cynder ¨¡si tanto rencor me guardas ahora! ¡¿Para qué me trataste de salvar?!¨

¨wow, cálmate hermanita¨ dijo Zein ¨solo estaba angustiado por ti, ya que eras mi única familia, pero después de lo que me hiciste comprendí que siempre estuve solo¨

¨sigo sin comprende lo que te hiso Cynder¨ dijo Spyro

¨oh, recuerdo eso como si hubiera pasado ayer, como olvidarlo, el día en que mi amada hermana me traiciono¨ rio Zein

**-FLASHBACK—**

Los monos me encargaron de criar, cuidar y entrenar a Cynder. Jamás me dijeron para que pero yo ya lo sabía, querían corromper a mi hermanita para liberar a Malefor de su prisión ya que solo un dragón nacido en el año del dragón podía hacerlo y daba la casualidad que en ese año nació ella

Cuide a mi hermana como si yo fuera su propio padre, jamás le conté que paso con su madre o padre, no quería hacerla sentir mal, ya que me encantaba verla sonreír, su sonrisa siempre me iluminaba el día pero el hecho de que algún día la perdería me volvía a entristecer

Cuando Cynder tenía tres años estábamos jugando por uno de los bosques donde nos tenían cautivos los monos

¨te toque¨ me dijo Cynder

¨vuelve aquí pequeña tramposa¨ sonreí, un día decidí colocarle ese apodo ya que siempre me ganaba y no era muy bueno para aceptar las derrotas

Comencé a perseguirla hasta que ambos quedamos agotados, así que nos acostamos bajo la sombra de un árbol para poder descansar

¨¿hermano mayor? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?¨ me pregunto Cynder mientras me miraba, sus ojos estaban llenos de inocencia, la inocencia que todo niño pequeño posee

¨claro ¿Qué quieres saber?¨ le conteste

¨¿siempre estarás con migo y siempre vas a cuidarme, verdad?¨ al escuchar lo que me pregunto se me helo la sangre y sentí ganas de llorar, sabía que eso no podría cumplirlo para siempre y no quería herirla ni alterarla

¨lo-lo hare siempre que pueda, prometo cuidarte pase lo que pase¨ tartamudee mientras trataba de no llorar, aunque bueno… era la verdad a medias

¨gracias hermano¨ me respondió mientras se acomodaba a mi lado, antes de que pudiera decir algo más un mono apareció entre los arbustos y nos hiso señas para que lo siguiéramos

¨llego la hora¨ dijo el mono, sentí ganas de llorar una vez más, puede que Cynder no tenía idea de que hablaba pero yo sí, Cynder estaba lista

Comencé a seguir al mono lentamente con una mirada sombría, podía escuchar los suaves pasos de Cynder a mi lado pero no me atrevía a mirarla

¨hermano mayo ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde nos llevan?¨ me pregunto

No le conteste, no quería verla, no quería decirle lo que iba a pasar con ella, no quería verla sufrir

En ese momento pasamos cerca a un acantilado cubierto de niebla, al ver el vacio tuve una idea, me acerque lentamente al mono quien no dejaba de caminar, si lograba matarlo, tal vez podría escapar con Cynder

Antes de poder atacarlo el mono se dio la vuelta y me agarro por la garganta tratando de asfixiarme

¨¡NOO! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!¨ suplicaba Cynder

¨escúchame dragoncito ya cumpliste tu trabajo, ya no te necesitamos, has cumplido con tu trabajo, eres inútil ahora¨ me gruño el mono sin soltarme, sabía lo que iba a pasarme, era mi fin, si no me asfixiaba me tiraría por el precipicio.

Mire a Cynder quien no dejaba de llorar, aunque no me quedaba mucho aire logre susurrar ¨lo siento¨

El mono se acerco al precipicio listo para soltarme y darme la muerte, no sin antes lastimarme las alas, trate de no llorar, pero fue en vano, sentí como las lagrimas calientes se deslizaban por mis mejillas

¨¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? ¿Por qué a mí?¨ pensé, lo siguiente que oí fue el grito de enojo de mi hermana rápidamente. Sentí un vacio en el estomago, estaba seguro de que el mono me había soltado, pero luego sentí dos patas que sujetaban la mía evitando que me callera. Abrí los ojos y mire hacia arriba y logre ver a mi hermana que me sonreía

¨¿Cy-Cynder? ¿Qué ha pasado?¨ pregunte, no estaba muy seguro de que mi pequeña hermanita hubiera podido derrotar a un mono por su propia cuenta

¨ahora está todo bien, no te preocupes¨ me respondió, trate de sonreír pero el dolor que sentía en mis alas regreso

Trate de subirme al borde del precipicio pero no podía, me dolía demasiado moverme y estaba seguro de que Cynder no podría hacerlo sola. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, tres monos aparecieron detrás de unos arbustos, tal vez se dieron cuenta de lo que paso

Dirigí mi mirada a Cynder, tenía una expresión de pánico, no sabía lo que ella estaba pensando pero sabía que no era bueno

¨¡Cynder! ¡Prométeme que pase lo que pase, serás fuerte y no lloraras!¨ le grite mientras observaba como se acercaban los monos listos para matarme y llevarse a Cynder, sabía que mi destino seria morir pero pensaba ofrecerme como voluntario para ser corrompido en vez de Cynder, pero me olvide de por qué querían a Cynder y no a mi

¨muy bien¨ me respondió ¨pero… tu prométeme que vas a perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer¨

¨¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!¨ pregunte, no entendía por qué me estaba diciendo eso, pero muy pronto me quedo claro, tan pronto como los monos estaban a unos pocos metros de nosotros… me soltó

¨¨¡CYNDER! ¡NOOOO!¨ grite mientras caía

¨¡lo siento mucho! ¡Es la única forma de que tu no sufras en manos de ellos!¨ le escuche decir, vi como su silueta iba desapareciendo conforme yo caía, también pude ver la silueta de varios monos que le saltaban encima.

¨¡NOOOOOOO!¨ grite, mientras lloraba desesperadamente, no podía creer que mi hermana acababa de hacer esto, me negaba a creerlo, me negaba a abrir los ojos y ver la realidad.

Luego me golpee contra el árido suelo, sentí que mi vida se escapaba por un momento así que cerré mis ojos mientras presenciaba el último rayo de luz.

Cuando abrí los ojos no pude ver más que oscuridad, sentía miedo, acaso acababa de morir, pero de pronto vi una mancha purpura en medio de toda la oscuridad, de inmediato reconocí a quien estaba al frente mío, era mi papá, Malefor

¨¡¿Qué quieres?!¨ le grite

¨¿Qué pasa hijo, acaso no te alegra verme?¨ me pregunto con ironía, yo solo le respondí con un gruñido, no me alegraba en nada verlo, es mas él era la última persona que yo quería ver

¨¡¿Por qué nos hiciste esto a nosotros?!¨ grite, sabía muy bien él era el culpable de todo esto

¨¿de qué te quejas?, después de todo aun no estás muerto¨ me contesto

¨¿a no?¨ me sorprendí con lo que me contesto, no acababa de morir con esa caída

¨pues claro que no, solo estas inconsciente… además no fui yo quien te dejo caer, no fui yo quien decidió soltarte ¿verdad?¨

Sabía que el tenia razón, quien decidió darme la muerte no fue el… fue Cynder, al pensar en que mi propia hermana quiso matar solté un pequeño gruñido, después de todo lo que había echo por ella… pensar que ella había renunciado a mí.

Pero luego pensé, no ella nunca me haría eso. Ella solo quería darme lo mejor, ella no quería que yo sufriera. Ella elijo protegerme, se sacrifico para que yo estuviera en paz

¨sabes, sabía que a tu hermana le gustaba ser fuerte y poderosa, pero nunca creí que fuera a hacer lo que te hiso¨ dijo Malefor

¨¿de qué hablas?¨ pregunte

¨ja, ¿no es obvio?¨ se rio Malefor ¨ella no te dejo caer para protegerte… ella deseaba el poder que le iban a dar y tenía miedo de que tal vez eligiera dártelo a ti¨

¨no, no es cierto, ¡NO ES CIERTO!¨ grite

¨pues será mejor que me creas… porque yo sé toda la verdad de esto, pero si quiere puedo ofrecerte el poder que necesitas para vengarte por lo que te hiso¨ me dijo mientras alzaba una pata, a los pocos segundos una esfera de color purpura opaco apareció flotando encima de su almohadilla

No sabía si creerle o no, no sabía si debía aceptar su regalo o si debía negárselo. Después de todo, el había matado a mamá pero… Cynder también me había traicionado

¨parece que estas confundido… bueno será mejor que lo pienses, te daré una semana para que lo consideres¨ me dijo mientras se alejaba en la oscuridad

¨¡espera, ¿A dónde vas? Vuelve!¨ grite pero pronto una luz blanca me cegó

Tan pronto como pude enfocar bien vi que estaba en un pequeño montículo de cojines en una cueva, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba, trate pararme pero el dolor de mis alas volvió lo que me hiso volver a caerme

¨veo que estas despierto¨ escuche a una vos femenina, dirigí mi mirada a la fuente de la voz, había una pequeña coneja de pelaje color crema que me miraba con dulzura, tenía unos ojos azules agua marina que reflejaban paz y tranquilidad

¨¿d-donde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?¨ pregunte

¨estaba recogiendo hierbas cuando te vi caer del cielo, vi que estabas bastante herido así que decidí traerte a mi hogar para curar tus heridas¨ me contesto mientras mojaba un pequeño trozo de tela en una cubeta llena de agua y me lo ponía en la frente ¨creo que tuviste una gran caída… ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Jugabas a la cuerda floja por el precipicio o qué?

¨nada importante, solo tropecé¨ conteste no quería contarle lo que en verdad había pasado

¨aja¨ me dijo cruzándose de brazos ¨¿seguro que fue eso?¨

¨si, seguro¨ le conteste

¨muy bien, como quieras, si no deseas decirme la verdad lo entiendo¨ me respondió mientras se paraba ¨por cierto, me llamo Bianca¨

¨mucho gusto Bianca, me llamo Zein¨ le conteste

¨ese nombre me suena conocido, juraría que lo he oído antes¨ dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla con su pulgar y su índice ¨bueno, quien sabe, a lo mejor estoy alucinando¨

¨¿viste a algún otro dragón por aquí?¨ pregunte con la esperanza de que hubiera visto a mi hermanita

¨no, solo a ti¨ me contesto ¨¿hay mas allá afuera?¨

¨no estoy tan seguro ahora¨

¨¿a qué te refieres con eso?¨ me pregunto

¨bueno, digamos que venía con mi hermana y pues, nos emboscaron y se la llevaron a ella¨ aun no quería contarle toda la verdad

¨lo lamento mucho por ti¨

¨no tienes que hacerlo, no eres la culpable de esto¨

Las siguientes horas estuvimos hablando sobre lo que habíamos vivido y a quienes habíamos conocido, pero aun así no quise contarle lo que paso con Cynder

¨y dime Bianca ¿Qué haces aquí?¨ le pregunte ya que nunca había visto a otro ser viviente además de Cynder y los monos por estos lugares

¨antes vivía en el Valle de Avalar pero me pareció muy aburrido quedarme allá sin hacer nada así que decidí adentrarme más en los bosque haber que encontraba y descubrí que por estos lados crecen muy buenas hierbas, tanto curativas como alimenticias¨ me respondió

¨¿y no has querido volver? ¿ no extrañas a tu familia?¨

¨¿volver? ¿Estás bromeando? Allá no pasa absolutamente nada, prefiero vivir aquí donde hay más aventuras que tener, además papá y mamá nunca están en casa así que siempre estoy sola¨

Antes que alguno de los dos pudiera decir o preguntar algo mas, escuchamos un chillido, un chillido de dolor tan agudo que parecía penetrarte el tímpano

¨aug, pero quien puede hacer ese sonido tan agudo¨ dijo Bianca mientras se tapaba sus largas orejas

Al principio no reconocí de quién era ese chillido pero después lo reconocí de inmediato

¨¡HERMANO! ¡ZEEEEIN! ¡POR FAVOR… AYUDA!¨ me era imposible no reconocer esa voz

¨¡CYNDEEER!¨ grite mientras corría tan rápido como mis heridas me lo permitían

¨¡EH ¿A dónde vas?!¨me grito Bianca pero no le respondí, tenía que ver porque mi hermana gritaba

No sabía hacia donde iba, solo seguía el sonido de los gritos. Estaba a punto de entrar a una zona más frondosa del bosque cuando Bianca apareció al frente mío, frene en seco para evitar chocarme con ella

¨¡BIANCA! ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS LLEGASTE AQUÍ?!¨

¨no es lo importante, estas a punto de entrar en campamento simio, si entras ahí lo más probable es que no salgas con vida¨ me dijo

¨¡no me importa! ¡Tienen a mi hermana, quien grita es mi hermana, la deben estar torturando ¡tengo que ir a ayudarla!¨ grite mientras trataba de continuar mi camino pero no importaba ya que Bianca siempre me lo impedía

¨¡DEJAME IR! ¡TENGO QUE AYUDARLA!¨ grite

¨escúchame Zein, si los monos están haciendo gritar a tu hermana es porque quieren llevarte a la boca del lobo, debes tranquilizarte¨ me dijo Bianca

¨no comprendes… no tienes idea de porque tienen a Cynder ¡no sabes que le están haciendo!¨

¨tienes razón… no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que tu hermana estará bien, he visto a los monos y no son propensos a dejar a sus víctimas con vida por mucho tiempo, si no la mataron hace mucho es porque no lo harán¨ me contesto mientras me frotaba una mejilla con dulzura

Trate de calmarme mientras inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente, pero rápidamente un rugido rompió mi tranquilidad, no parecía la voz de Cynder ni la de un mono era más un rugido de un dragón adulto, el pánico volvió a apoderarse de mi temía que fuera Malefor pero no era el

Vi a una gran dragona con escamas negras como la noche y con el pecho y las alas de un color rubí rosadizo, seis cuernos largos plateados sobresalían de su cabeza, sus garras eran largas y delgadas lo que debía hacerle más fácil el desgarrar la carne de cualquier ser vivo y en la punta de sus alas y su cola tenía unas filudas cuchillas plateadas con las que podría apuñalarte en cuestión de segundos pero sentí mi corazón detenerse por un segundo al reconocer las marcas en su frente, en sus patas delanteras y en su cadera, las mismas marcas que yo tenia

¨Cynder¨ susurre en un tono de voz casi imposible de escuchar

¨¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La conoces?! ¡¿Ella es tu hermana?!¨ Grito Bianca al ver como Cynder se acercaba amenazadoramente mientras soltaba un pequeño gruñido

¨e-eso creo pero… se ve diferente, algo ha cambiado en ella, debieron hacerle algo¨ dije mientras comenzaba a retroceder

¨me la imaginaba algo más pequeña ¿sabes?¨ dijo Bianca mientras comenzaba a retroceder igual que yo

¨lo es, ella es menor que yo pero… creo… que la han corrompido¨

¨¿es eso posible?¨ pregunto Bianca alterada

¨si sabes usar magia negra, si¨ le respondí, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir o preguntar algo mas, Cynder nos ataco con una nueve de Sombras.

¨¡CUIDADO!¨ grito Bianca antes de empujarme, rodamos un momento hasta que pudimos estabilizarnos

¨¡Cynder, se que aun estas ahí, por favor escúchame, yo sé que no eres mala… lucha contra la oscuridad, siempre se puede escapar de ella!¨ grite, pero Cynder solo me respondió con otra ráfaga de Sombras la cual por poco me golpea

¨no creo que ella te escuche¨ me dijo Bianca pero no le hice caso

¨¡Cynder soy yo… Zein, tu hermano!¨ grite más fuerte, Cynder me miro con una expresión dura y fría luego hablo

¨yo no tengo Familia ni amigos¨ su voz también había cambiado, ahora era más grave y sombría, trate de hablar pero me golpeo, sus garras se enterraron al lado de mi pecho dejando tres largos cortes que soltaban abundante sangre. Caí rápidamente contra el suelo, sentí que me había roto dos o tres costillas al caer, vi como Cynder se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia mi lista para darme el golpe final, cerré los ojos con mucha fuerza negándome a verla de nuevo, me recorría un escalofrió al verla así

Entonces escuche la voz de Malefor

¨ella no quiere protegerte, ella solo quiere poder. Pero yo puedo darte el poder para tu venganza¨ esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente una y otra vez, y si era eso verdad, que tal si Cynder sabía desde un principio lo que pasaría con ella y le gustaba la idea

¨¡NO!¨ me dije a mi mismo, ella jamás quiso poder ni fuerza, ella solo quería jugar con migo todo el tiempo, jamás dio indicios de maldad

¨¿aun te niegas a creer en la verdad?¨ escuche la voz de Malefor en mi cabeza ¨ven a mí, yo se que quieres vengarte, yo puedo ayudarte en eso, solo tienes que unirte a mí, solo tienes que ser leal a mí y serás el dragón más fuerte de todo el universo¨

No sabía que decir pero no tuve que hacerlo ya que un nuevo rugido me saco de mis pensamientos, abrí lo ojos y vi a Cynder con una flecha en una de sus patas y a Bianca con una arco en su mano

¨para ser tan pequeña es muy hábil¨ pensé

Entonces Bianca se me acerco rápidamente ¨¡rápido, tenemos que irnos de aquí si queremos salir con vida!¨ me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

Sabía muy bien que lo que en verdad me estaba diciendo era "vámonos antes de que desangres" así que no puse objeción, Cynder estaba a punto de seguirnos pero note que algo le llamo la atención así que se fue sin mirar atrás

Mientras nos íbamos me quede pensando en las palabras de Malefor, ¿y si era verdad?

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

¨¡ella no controlaba lo que hacía mientras estaba bajo el mando del Maestro Oscuro!¨ grito Spyro

¨no me importa, más de una vez nos encontramos y ella trato de acecinarme. Pero ahora… que tengo todo el poder que un dragón podría desear, creo que se podrían invertir los roles¨ contesto Zein con una sonrisa maligna

¨¡¿Por qué te uniste a Malefor?! ¡¿Qué ganas con eso?!¨ grito Cynder

¨sabes querida hermanita… creo que ya he dado demasiadas explicaciones por hoy ¿no crees?¨ dijo Zein

Spyro estaba a punto de saltarle encima al dragón negro pero alguien se le adelanto, Cynder había acorralado a Zein frente a un muro mientras lo inmovilizaba con sus dos patas delanteras y apretaba la cuchilla de su cola contra el cuello de su hermano

¨te juro que si haces el mas mínimo ataque, te cortare la cabeza¨ dijo Cynder amenazadoramente

¨vaya, parece que después de todo si prestabas atención a tus entrenamientos¨ dijo Zein ¨¿y porque no me das la muerte ya? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?¨

Spyro podía sentir la tensión que comenzaba a formarse en el aire, esto no terminaría bien… para nada bien

¨¿miedo de un cobarde?, no lo creo¨ contesto Cynder

¨entonces… ¡PELEA!¨ grito Zein antes de desaparecer en el muro que tenia a sus espaldas, Cynder tenía una cara de asombro y confusión al mismo tiempo al igual que Spyro

¨¡¿A DÓNDE FUISTE, COBARDE?!¨ grito Cynder, Spyro sabía que para ella esto no debía ser el mejor reencuentro

¨detrás de ti¨ se escucho la voz de Zein, luego apareció entre una nube de sombras y niebla detrás de Cynder solo para golpearla y volver a desaparecer.

¨¿quieres pelea no? ¡Entonces ven aquí y muestra tu rostro!¨ grito Cynder, Spyro a Zein aparecer de nuevo esta vez un poco más lejos de Cynder y aprovecho esta oportunidad para envestir al dragón negro

Zein se estrello contra la misma pared por la que había desparecido y quedo inmóvil por un momento, después de recobrar la compostura miro a Spyro mientras gruñía

¨pagaras por eso¨ gruño antes de comenzar a comenzar a correr hacia Spyro pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, una nube de Sombras se metió en su camino y de ella salió una dragona negra quien lo lanzo a aire y luego lo aplasto contra el suelo

¨no eres el único que domina las Sombras, hermanito¨ dijo Cynder

¨bien hecho pequeña hermana pero el alumno nunca supera al maestro¨ dijo antes de desaparecer de nuevo en una nube de sombras, comenzó a alejarse y cuando parecía casi desaparecer en el horizonte volvió a aparecer cayendo sobre Cynder dejándola inmóvil en el suelo

¨¡déjala ir!¨ grito Spyro mientras se preparaba para saltarle encima a Zein

¨a,a,a dragón purpura. Un paso más y no creo que vuelvas a verla¨ dijo Zein mientras colocaba una de sus patas en la garganta de Cynder y ponía su cuchilla en el pecho de ella apuntando al corazón, al ver esto Spyro retrocedió

¨buen chico¨ se burlo Zein

¨ahora… ¿Dónde me quede?¨ dijo Zein mientras miraba hacia el cielo ¨oh, ya lo recordé. ¿Dónde están las dos últimas luces?¨ gruño mientras miraba a Cynder

¨¿ultimas qué?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨tu sabes muy bien de que hablo, entrégamelas ahora y nadie más saldrá herido¨ volvió a gruñir Zein

¨no tengo idea de que me estás hablando¨ contesto Cynder

¨mmm… cambiemos de método¨ dijo Zein antes de devolver su mirada a Spyro ¨mira dragoncito, si quieres mantener a Cynder con vida será mejor que comiences a hablar de una vez y me digas donde están las dos últimas luces¨

¨no sé que me estas pidiendo¨ contesto Spyro

Zein entrecerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a apretar la cuchilla de su cola contra el pecho de Cynder haciendo un pequeño corte

¨será mejor que dejes de hacerte el idiota de una vez¨

¨¡ya te lo dije! ¡No se dé que me hablas!¨ grito Spyro, esto comenzaba a ser estresante

¨mmm… creo que no me dejas de otras¨ se rio Zein mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostros, se preparo para cortarle la garganta a Cynder pero al mirarla lo único que recibió fue una ponzoña de Veneno

¨¡PEQUEÑA INUTIL…!¨ grito Zein al sentir el gran ardor del veneno en su cara, aflojo su agarre al cuello de Cynder y ella aprovecho esta oportunidad para quitárselo de encima empujándolo con sus patas

¨¡ESTAS MUERTA!¨ grito Zein mientras se abalanzaba sobre la dragona negra pero un dragón purpura lo golpeo antes de poder tocarla

Zein miro con enojo a Spyro, esto ya había ido muy lejos, se levanto rápidamente y desapareció de nuevo.

¨jamás vamos a vencerlo si esto continua así¨ dijo Cynder ¨es demasiado poderoso¨

En ese momento Zein apareció frente a Spyro y lo golpeo con la cuchilla de su cola dejándole una cortada muy profunda en todo el pecho

¨y rápido también¨ se rio Zein ¨ahora lo diré por última vez… ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LA ULTIMA LUZ?!¨

¨¿pero de qué demonios hablas?¨ pregunto Cynder

¨mmff… parece que en verdad no lo saben… bueno no perderé mas mi tiempo mientras se los explico¨ dijo Zein antes de irse

¨¡HEY, VUELVE AQUÍ!¨ grito Cynder mientras comenzaba a seguirlo, pero Zein literalmente se desintegro al frente de ella

¨¡¿PERO QUE-?!¨

¨¿A dónde fue?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨estaba aquí hace un segundo¨ respondió Cynder, entonces noto la herida en el pecho del dragón purpura

¨Spyro, esa herida suelta demasiada sangre… será mejor ir a que alguien te la sane¨

¨estoy bien… debemos encontrar a Zein¨ respondió Spyro mientras comenzaba a caminar pero pronto un dolor enorme lo invadió por lo que se detuvo

¨para mí eso fue un no¨ dijo Cynder al notar la expresión de su compañero ¨ven te ayudare¨

¨pero Zein- ¨

¨no puede haber ido muy lejos… además estoy segura de que volverá¨ lo interrumpió Cynder

¨pero él estaba buscando algo… ¿que era esa cosa?¨ pregunto Spyro

¨no te preocupes de eso ahora Spyro… algo me dice que no volverá por ahora¨

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Nota de la autora: **los mil y un flashbacks XD

No creo que vaya a volver a escribir un capitulo tan largo (o tal vez si XD)… este capítulo es el doble de largo que los capítulos anteriores, creo que exagere un poquitín.

Bueno… si opinas que me enloquecí, no pondré objeción (ya mucha gente me lo dijo), no tanto por lo de que Malefor fuera el papá de Cynder ya que mucha gente dice eso (aunque algunas personas que yo conozco me dijeron que había perdido la cabeza) sino por hacer que Cynder fuera familiar del enemigo de la historia… nah, quien sabe, el Bloqueo de escritor me lleva a esto… hablando de Bloqueo de escritor ¡ME VOLVI A QUEDAR EN BLANCO! Odio mi mente T_T

En fin,no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de acción o cosas por el estilo así que... como siempre cualquier duda o aporte me los hacen saber ;)

Bye


End file.
